


Defining

by Superheroes101



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Peter Parker, Beta Tony Stark, Corporal Punishment, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Sam Wilson, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Inhumans (Marvel), Multi, Mutants, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega OFC, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sokovia Accords, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Sub OFC, Switch Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101
Summary: “There is a defining moment in every person’s life. Within that moment, everything that that person is shines the brightest.” – UnknownSoulmate marks were based on that, the symbol of that time permanently etched into their soulmate(s) skin when they turned eighteen. Steve came out of the ice with three new marks, meeting one during the Battle of New York and another the same week that he found out his first soulmate was still alive. Now all that’s left is actually finding their omega mate, their mark being the most concerning, the fragmented bullet breaking into silhouettes of birds.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark/Original Female Character, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 240





	1. Parent Teacher Night

“Parent teacher night?” Tony speaks incredulously looking up from his tablet to the young alpha that was shoveling cereal into his mouth at an alarming rate.  
“Yeah,” was spoken through the soggy mush in his mouth.  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Steve scolds from where he’s reading the morning newspaper, that he’d bought from one of the vendors he passed after his morning run with Sam, flicking the edge down for the teenager sitting at the far end of the kitchen table to see the seriousness in his brow.  
The teenager gives no hint that he heard, continuing with eating and talking to Tony, “Yeah, you got to go and meet my teachers and shit.”  
“Harley!”  
Blue eyes sparkle at that, looking over at older alpha as he teases, “Come on, Cap, it’s not even a bad word, really.”  
Steve narrows his eyes at that, but Tony cuts his head alpha off before he could even open his mouth, looking at the pack’s ward, his voice stern, but the upwards tug at the corner of his lips gave way that he wasn’t upset by the situation at all, “Kid, Steve can’t take that kind of language, so knock it off and tell me actual facts about this parent teacher thing I now apparently have to attend tonight.”  
“You have to be there at five and go to each of my teachers and listen to them tell you about how awesome I am.”  
Tony scoffs at that, “Okay, well I’ll make sure they know just how awesome you truly are --”  
“So, you’ll tell them we’re connected?” Harley grins, as he interrupts.  
Tony doesn’t get a chance to answer, due to Bucky rushing into the kitchen, calling out, “Harls, let’s go we’re going to be late.”  
The fourteen-year-old stands up at that, the chair scrapping across the polished concrete slab flooring, “Got to get my backpack.”  
“Then get it,” Bucky states, grabbing for the teen’s dirty bowl as he passes him. 

“How is it that your always running late?” Tony comments towards his mate, Steve making an agreeing noise as he continues to read his paper.  
Bucky side eyes his mates at that, dropping the dish into the sink, before turning back and looking pointedly at Tony as he throws out, “Well I actually like sleep, unlike you who seem to be allergic to it,” then towards Steve, “And not everyone likes to wake up at the crack of dawn and run.”  
Steve scoffs, “You two need to leave by six forty to get there for Harley to have enough time to get his books and chat for a bit before class. You act as if it’s a surprise every time it’s your turn to take him.” And Bucky took him three times out of the five school days.  
Bucky shrugs his shoulders, his life was turning in his favor the last few months, he didn’t have to worry as much anymore, the burdens of the past eight decades finally behind him, Steve was healthy, the Great Depression was over, the War was over, HYDRA was gone, he’d been absolved of his crimes as the Winter Soldier after a lengthy trial, and now he could catch up on all the sleep he lost during that time. 

*************

Sadie runs the damp q tip underneath her bottom lashes getting the excess mascara that always seemed to make a home there off, azure color eyes flicking over to the alpha sharing the bathroom mirror with her, when he speaks up, finished with shaving away the extra fuzz that accumulated over yesterday from his face off and leaving behind a simple goatee, “Trey wants us all to meet up at a bar and watch the NBA game tonight.”  
“I have conferences again tonight, remember.”  
Alex hums, “You can join us at the bar when you’re done.”  
“Rather just come home, I’ll have papers to start grading tonight.”  
“Okay, you think you can last till tomorrow?” he had been off yesterday and also didn’t deal with hormonal teenagers five days a week, so he tended to last longer than she could even though they both had similar spectrum ratings. Spectrum being how long an alpha or omega could go without dominating or submitting during a domming, respectively, before going into withdrawals, which in some cases could kill them if not handled promptly.  
“One day won’t kill me.”  
“Sadie,” drawing out the omega’s name.  
“Fine, maybe something to tide me over.”  
“I’ll text you what I want you to do.”  
“Thanks.”  
Ominously saying, “Don’t thank me yet.”  
She pouts at that, bottom lip poking out as she looked up at the six-foot alpha, Alex would never do anything on her list of hard limits, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t pick the few things she hated doing, but were still well within her limits, they actually stretched her submission since she had to submit to him and do the things she disliked, and she felt amazing afterwards, but she still mumbles out with a slight whine in her voice, “I hate cleaning the bathroom,” tossing the q tip into the small trashcan that was almost full, as she does.  
“Didn’t think of that one, thanks Syds.”  
“Then forget about it,” seeing the expression on his face, which showed he wouldn’t, she slaps at his arm lightly.  
Alex’s grin widens, and lets his hand fall onto her panty clad bottom in retaliation with a pop, clicking his tongue in mock reprimand.  
Rolling her eyes at him, she heads back into their shared bedroom, they lived in a four-bedroom townhouse, converting the study on the third floor into a fifth bedroom, with six other people, well seven, but the seventh depended on if Kimberly’s on and off girlfriend of the last couple years was on or not. Glancing back at the alpha, she inquires, “Help me with my dress?”  
“Sure.”  
Grabbing the deep wine-colored dress off the bed, she pulls it on before sweeping her hair out of the way and letting Alex slide the zipper up. 

*************

Harley waves goodbye to Bucky, the alpha Sergeant obscured by darkly tinted windows and a pair of sunglasses covering his steel blue eyes, before bounding up the steps of Midtown High. Rose Hill didn’t have a good high school at least not one that would challenge him and he’d begged his mom for over four months straight to let him move to New York and go to a STEM magnet school, it only took two calls for Tony to be onboard, the second one actually involving his mom’s approval of the move; of course, Tony had also spent the last three and a half years practically crying over the state of his small town’s science curriculum and the complete lack of engineering classes.

“Hey!” Peter calls out.  
“Hey!” grinning over to the older teen that shared the locker next to him, “So, did you see that new Spiderman video?”  
A quick “Nope,” came, before Peter focused on grabbing books for his class after homeroom.  
“Dude it was awesome. I’ll send you the link.”  
“Okay.”  
Flash passes them by then calling out tauntingly, “Hey Penis Parker. Hey Hillbilly.”  
Harley growls at that and Peter puts a surprisingly firm hand on his shoulder stopping him from going after the beta, and distracting him with saying, “So, you ready for MJ’s mock competition in decathlon?”  
“Yep. I’m going to knock Flash from his almighty first alternate position.”  
Peter nods, and the bell rings for students to head to their homerooms, “See you at lunch.”  
“See ya,” Harley returns back, before quickly grabbing his own books for the first two periods after homeroom, along with his Spanish homework he’d yet to finish, his locker too much of a hassle to deal with when his classes were on the far side of the second story and they only had a five-minute passing period. 

“Good morning, Mister Keener,” his homeroom/history teacher greets with a slight warning in her voice, when he comes into the class just as the bell to start the day goes off.  
“Morning, Misses Williams.”  
The teacher turns to the class at large then, greeting them all with a smile before going through the list of updates for the day before turning on the student morning news, and then releasing them all to either finish up homework individually or in groups, and letting them ask her questions, if they needed help in the last thirty minutes of homeroom. 

Halfway through Harley raises up his hand for the young teacher to come over to him, and she does, the brunette omega that smelled like lavender and chocolate leaning slightly onto the desk with her hand to get a better view of his homework, as he comments out lightly, “Spanish again,” he was a genius with math and science subjects, but subjects like languages and art weren’t where he shined.  
Miss Williams nods, “Sam not home,” reminding him a conversation he’d had earlier in the year that Sam was the one he usually used for help in this particular subject, as her dark blue eyes scan through his Spanish one worksheet before she asks, “So what’s your question?”  
“Oh conjugation,” pointing to the second section of the two-page paper.  
She immediately goes to explain, speaking fluently in the language when she switches to Spanish, dragging out certain words for him to hear the difference.  
He’d been surprised the first day when she’d told the class what subjects she could easily help them with and then a shorter list of the subjects that she may or may not depending on the problem they needed help with. She had been his first omega teacher ever, and he heard through the gossip of other students that she was most of their first one since early elementary, while the few omega students that attended the school informed that they had had one for designation class when they split off into the three different designations to get a more in-depth understanding of their own biology. “Thanks.”  
“No problem, let me know if you have anymore questions.”  
“I will.” 

*************

Sadie breathes a sigh of relief when the bell that signaled the last class of the day was over at three forty-two, saying bye to the quickly evaporating class, each one rushing to leave. Once everyone’s gone she runs her hand over the back of her neck, her stomach growling loudly for what felt like the hundredth time today, just before her lunch period, one of the still unpresented students in her class started presenting as an alpha and she skipped lunch to sit with her in the nurses office while they waited for a parent to come. The girl, who was normally painfully shy, had practically curled up into her lap seeking comfort that only an omega could give to an alpha. Presentation ruts and heats were about the presenter and their changing biology and anatomy, therefore it had been completely safe for Sadie to be in the same room as the presenting alpha, running a hand over the redhead’s back, the blouse the baby alpha wore soaked in sweat and the vest she’d had been wearing over it having been thrown to the ground when her body had started heating up into a fever, just like every presenting alpha or omega goes through when the changes start.  
Pulling her cell out of her desk and finally checking to see the list that Alex had texted her, chuckling when the first thing on the list was to eat dinner, breathing out she moves to go to the teachers’ lounge and grab her lunch from the fridge. 

“Hey Roger,” greeting the beta computer science teacher, who was filling up his coffee cup with the free coffee that the school provided in the teacher’s lounge, everyone she’s seen drink it bemoans that it tastes like burnt dirt.  
“Sadie heard you got a presenter today?” it was uncommon for them to deal with presenters, most presented in middle school; for them, they dealt mainly with baby alphas and omegas’ whose ruts and heats were still in flux, along with dealing with the rare cases of withdrawals.  
Grabbing her lunch from the fridge, as she responded, “Yep, poor girl,” she, herself, had also presented in class, the youngest in her school’s history at ten.  
Harrington hummed at that, but didn’t say more on the subject.  
Sadie understood why, as a beta, he wouldn’t understand the pain the next few days held for the baby alpha, and the embarrassment of everyone knowing, of witnessing how they reacted to their presentation.  
The beta quickly moving on, asking, once she closed the door of the fridge and started moving for the microwave, “Your master’s concentration was World War II correct?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You think you could join us in the Decathlon practice sometime, this competition season’s super quiz is World War II and we could use some more challenging questions.”  
“Of course, happy to help.”  
“Next week?”  
“Sure,” nodding before seeing the other teacher moving to leave, “But quick question. Why not ask one of the other teachers?” It was only her first-year teaching at this school, her second overall teaching as a full-fledged teacher and not just a student teacher.  
“It’s during your lunch break and your more approachable than Blake or Martin.”  
“Gotcha.”  
“Great, got to go.”

*************

“Where’s Tony?” Harley inquires without looking up, when a shadow darkens the paper, that he was using for his art homework, and the familiar scent of smoky caramel hit his nose, indicating Sam was hovering beside him.  
The dark-skinned alpha teasing out, “Junior, I think that is a horrible rendition of your daddy’s suit,” looking at the penciled drawing of Iron Man.  
“Well we all can’t be like Cap,” looking up at his legal guardian, from where he sat at on the bottom steps of the entry staircase leading up to the second floor of the school, and noticing that the older alpha was holding a butcher paper wrapped sub in his hand.  
“No, we cannot.”  
Harley hums, stuffing his drawing pad into his backpack, “That’s for me, right?”  
“Hungry?”  
“Always.”  
Rolling his dark brown eyes, he hands the BLT sub over to the teen, “So where do I go?”  
“Tony didn’t give you the info?”  
“No.”  
“So, where is Tony?”  
“Accords meeting with Steve.”  
“Oh.”  
“So, where do I go?”  
“Gym.”  
“And where is that?”  
Instead of giving directions, he’d have to show Sam around anyway, moving to stand, he mumbles out with a faux put-upon sigh, “Fine, I’ll show you.”

*************

Sam rubs at his eyes, listening to the principal, as he talked about how the school year was progressing, after watching what he could only say was the most science-minded pep rally he’d ever been to, of course, this was a school for back when he was in high school he’d have called nerds, now he could easily call them the future of mankind; he, himself had been a jock through and through, Captain of the varsity basketball team and on the football team as the running back. They were halfway through the time allotted for the speech, when he hears loud munching and it isn’t until a few parents turn to look back with disgruntled expressions at where he and Harley are holed up near the stairs in the middle area of the raised bleachers on their faces, that he glances over at the teen, the culprit, whispering out, “Put that away.”  
Harley huffs, putting the chip bag back into his backpack with extreme protest on his face and mumbling a few choice words that most definitely would have got Steve telling him off.  
The older alpha doesn’t respond past rolling his eyes, now wasn’t the time to lecture. 

“So next is history,” directing the Air Force alpha back up the stairs.  
“This one is the last one?” Sam asks hopefully, he was starving, dinner sounded amazing at this point, for the last hour he’d been wishing he’d bought a sub for himself when he had stopped at the deli to grab the fourteen-year-old one over three hours prior.  
“Yep.”  
“Thank goodness.”  
“Hangry?”  
“Hungry not angry.”  
“You get moody, though.”  
“Everyone does.”  
Harley shrugs at that. 

Sam barely stops himself from whistling when he sees the history teacher, she was definitely not like his old teachers, leaning against the edge of her desk, her dark red dress highlighting her curvy waist, but still holding onto that modicum of professionalism, his dark brown eyes taking her in as she waves them inside with her right arm.  
Harley addressing the teacher with “Hey, Misses Williams.”  
“Harley,” she greets the teen easily, before her gaze moves fully over to him, and asks, “And you are?”  
“Sam Wilson, Harley’s guardian,” extending his hand out, which she takes, and he stills, his hand firmly gripping the omega’s hand in his larger one, staring at _his_ mark, that was on her forearm just below her inner elbow, the symbol of the Air force pararescue, an angel holding the world in her arms.  
“Mister Wilson?” is asked in confusion, when he doesn’t give the hand back.  
Harley nudging him is what pulls him out of the trance, dropping the teacher’s hand, “Sorry, just caught me off guard. I didn’t expect to meet my omega at a parent teacher conference of all things.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“What?” Harley asks at the same time.  
“Soulmate, that’s my mark,” Sam announces, finger pointing at the symbol only he and Misses Williams could see on her arm.  
He watches as she places her left hand over the mark, giving off a flustered, “Neither did I, I guess.”  
When she doesn’t say anymore, he gently quips, “So, am I supposed to continue calling you Misses Williams? Or should I go with Wilson, now.”  
“Sadie,” grinning up at him.  
He smiles at that, licking his lips for a second, as he stares at her glossy full lips, he could only assume soft, then looking into her azure colored eyes and staying there, loving when she dips her head down slightly and looks up through thick lashes, his scent going towards a rich caramel and her scent shifts in tune, a sweet dark chocolate that has his mouth watering.  
Harley interrupts the moment, a half-minute later, cheekily asking, “Should I leave to let you guys fuck?”  
Sam drops his head down, shaking his head at the teen, “Junior, just sit your ass down.”  
“It’s a valid question.”  
“No, a valid question is if I’m going to tell Steve about your liberal use of cuss words you use when he’s not in earshot.”  
Arms crossing over his chest, “Oh, but you can cuss.”  
“I’m not the one that’s fourteen and has it as a rule,” Steve had wanted the rule for the pack as well, when they formed over two years ago, but Bucky, Tony, and him had nixed the idea, going with a lighter rendition of the no cussing rule, that they gave Harley with his mom’s permission when he joined them as their ward a few months back.  
Harley grumbles at that moving for a desk, and whispering out a few token cuss words when he’s sitting down.  
Sam cuts eyes over to the baby alpha, giving a warning of “Harley,” before letting his deep brown eyes go back to his newly found omega mate, “Sorry about him.”  
“It’s fine, Mister, I mean Sam. We should get back to the meeting anyway, I have more parents to meet after you.”  
“Right,” moving a step back and leaning on an empty desk only for it to start pitching forward, he stumbles up at that, and moves awkwardly to sit in it properly, ignoring both Harley’s laughter and the way Sadie blushes for him, despite the laugh he could see she’s holding in, arms falling back to her sides now that there’s no danger of him falling.  
Sadie starts once the alpha is seated, going from omega that just met her alpha to a teacher with a job to do, keeping this part completely professional as she starts off with “Mister Wilson, as I’m sure you are well aware, Harley is a very bright student, he wouldn’t be at this school if he wasn’t. I know based on my interactions with him in both my homeroom and Global History class that the classes that are not math and sciences come a little more difficult for him, but he’s willing to learn and during the times that we do in-class discussions, he poses questions that are thought inducing, and have led the class on different ways of thinking about certain periods conflicts and laws of that time. He’s so far getting a low B in my class, that may change for the better once I start grading the essays the students turned in today, with it being the second essay of the semester, they now have a greater understanding of how I grade essays and feel more comfortable knowing what is and isn’t acceptable. That being said, he does get distracted easily and I’ve caught him a few times doing homework for other classes when I’ve been lecturing, but it’s the use of his cell, which has earned him detention. Since he likes to sit in the back corner it isn’t a distraction to many students, but it is a distraction. I have mentioned this to him privately on different occasions and the class as a whole is well aware that I do lecture on additional material not found in the text and I do include it on quizzes and exams, it would be to his great benefit to pay attention to the lecture and take notes. Overall, though he is a joy to have in the classroom.”  
Sam nods at the information, looking over at Harley as he did, the teen making great work of not meeting either adults’ eyes, when Sadie stopped singing his praises.  
“Do you have any questions or concerns, Mister Wilson?”  
“Nope.”  
“Well then,” seeing that a triad and their daughter were standing outside of her classroom waiting for their turn, she says, “Have a great night, it was a pleasure to meet you Mister Wilson, and I’ll see you in the morning for homeroom, Harley.”  
“See ya, tomorrow,” Harley replies back, standing up quickly.  
Sam pulls out his wallet as he stands, grabbing out one of his business cards that he gave out to vets at the VA, handing it over with “Call when you’re done,” halfway through changing his tone from firm to questioning, he wasn’t about alpha his way into her schedule, he’d leave the bulldozing to his other mates, at least for the time being.  
“Of course,” dipping her head in understanding, as she places the card onto her cell that sat beside her on the desk. 

*************

They’d walked in silence to the car, Harley busy on his cell, not wanting the lecture for not paying attention in class, while Sam walked in a daze, turning on the car when they finally got into it, the radio blasting out R&B, which is quickly silenced, as he gives a soft “I found her,” he met his pack’s omega, he met her first, him, he always joked that he did what Steve did just slower and Steve had been the one to meet their other two mates first, and now _he_ got to be the one to do it and it was their omega, which for an alpha was like their birthday and Christmas mixed into one and add in some fireworks.  
“So, does this mean I’ll get an A in the class?” Harley queries.  
Sam turns at that frowning, “No, it means you work harder.”  
“That’s shit,” not really meaning it.  
“Language.”  
“So, dinner?”  
“At home, Buck said he’d pick up Thai after his domming appointment.”  
“So, are you just going to blurt out that you met your guys’ omega or is this something where you surprise them all?”  
“Don’t know.” Blurting it out sounded nice, but then they would all be waiting for Sadie to come around and he knew his three other mates were impatient, Tony especially, the only beta of the pack on many occasions announced that he couldn’t wait for their omega mate just so that he could have someone to gripe with and to have a partner in crime to tease his three alpha mates with. “But I do know that you aren’t telling them.”  
“Do I have to keep calling her Misses Williams?”  
“No. Misses Rogers or Misses Wilson or Misses Barnes is just fine,” though the government would only know her as Misses Wilson, as Falcon he wasn’t as well known, therefore he would be the only one to put in the soulmate paperwork.  
“Oh, come on.”  
“Until she gives you permission to call her something else, then that’s all you’ll be calling her by.”  
“Fine.”

*************

“A watched pot never boils.”  
Sadie looks up at that from the kitchen table, seeing Spencer, an Asian alpha, leaning against the stairwell that headed up to the third floor, “What are you doing up?” it was approaching eleven at night and she knew he had a hospital shift that started at five in the morning.  
“Wanted water.”  
“Oh.”  
“So, what are you doing?” moving into the kitchen.  
“Deciding if I should call someone,” looking back at her cell that she’d been staring at for the better part of a half an hour.  
“At this hour?” Spencer asks incredulously.  
“He said to call, but its late.”  
“And who is he?”  
“My alpha.”  
Hand stilling from grabbing one of his son’s plastic X-Men cups that were drying on a drying mat, turning back to the omega, “Wait, alpha as in your _alpha_?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You met one of your mates?”  
“Yeah, he’s the guardian of one of my students.”  
“Okay, speaking as an alpha, if he said call, you need to call,” grabbing the cup and going for the fridge.  
Sadie hummed at that, but made no move to pick up her cell.  
“This about Alex?”  
“I don’t know, maybe, probably.”  
“You both knew this day would come, it was a matter of time before one of you guys met your mates and moved on from each other.”  
“I know, it’s just …” trailing off.  
“You don’t want to be your mom.”  
“Maybe.”  
“First off, you aren’t anything like that woman, she didn’t just move on, she abandoned you, Becca, and Charlie to make a new family. You and Alex don’t have kids. And secondly, what you guys have is more friends with sexual domming benefits than anything else, but it definitely isn’t a marriage like your mom had.”  
“I know.”  
“So, call the alpha.”  
“Okay,” picking up her cell and Sam’s card before she lost her nerve.  
“Do you want me to sit in here with you?”  
“No, you got to get up in like four hours.”  
“Okay, goodnight.”  
“Night.”


	2. Icebreakers

Sam grabs his cell with lightning speed from where it was sitting on the arm of the couch next to him, “Sam Wilson speaking.”  
“Hi, its um Sadie, sorry for calling so late.” He could hear her give what sounded like an aborted yawn at the end.   
“Don’t mind at all. Happy to hear from you.”  
“Yeah … so how do you want to start this?”  
“Well, we can start with our favorite colors or you could just tell me about yourself, where you from?”  
“Vermont. You?”  
“New Jersey. So, history teacher, how’d you decide that?” Most omegas that worked in education usually worked with young children, not teenagers; though even with the law now allowing them to get higher educations and careers, at least careers that didn’t put them in a position where their life was on the line, or a position where they had a higher chance to be alpha commanded, or a position that caused undue stress that could make an omega drop, drops had the potential to kill omegas; over ninety percent of omegas still chose to stay close to their nest, preferred it actually, which suited alphas just fine since their instincts went into overdrive for omegas and all they wanted to do was protect and provide for them.   
“I love history, it’s fascinating and I didn’t want to work at a museum, people who go there already want to learn about history, I wanted to reach the ones that maybe didn’t. How about you, the card you gave me says VA Social Worker, how’d you decide that?”   
“I used to be in the Air Force, specifically para-rescue, did two tours and decided not to re-enlist, came home and decided I wanted to give back to the other vets that were suffering from combat, so I went back to college to get my MSW, a military social work degree,” going for a less heavy subject, “Siblings?”  
“An older brother, Charlie, an older sister, Becca, and then two younger sisters, Eleanor and Beatrice. You?”   
“Four sisters, the older two are Monica and Naomi and the younger two are Angel and Gabrielle. And a younger brother, Aaron, he’s the youngest,” deciding to put the ball in Sadie’s court, “You ask the questions now.”   
“Okay, um, what’s your favorite thing to do when you have time off?”  
Taking the question as a segue to inform the omega that he knew their other mates, “Veg out on the couch with our mates.”  
“You already found them?”  
“Yep.”  
“Oh wow. So, who are they, what are they?”   
“Steve and Bucky are alphas like me,” adding with a quip, “Just not as good looking, and Tony is a beta.”  
“Are you the head?”  
“No, Steve is. I’m second.”   
“Do they know you found me?”  
“Not yet, I want to surprise them, they could do with a good surprise.”   
Sam could hear the concern lacing her voice, as she asked, “Are they not doing well?”   
“No, they’re fine, they just been busy with work and stuff.”  
“Good. Not good that their busy, just good that they are alright. So, um, how?”  
“Thinking you could come over for dinner sometime this week.”  
“I’m busy with freshman parent teacher meetings through Friday, but maybe Saturday if that works?”   
“It’s perfect. Where you live?”  
“In the Bronx.”  
“What’s your favorite food?”  
“Spa…ghetti,” yawning through the middle of the word.   
“I’ll order us dinner from Dominick’s,” which was one of the best Italian restaurants in the Bronx, “And swing by and pick you up at say four?”  
“Four works.”   
“Just text me your address by Saturday.”  
“Where do you … guys live?” yawning once again.   
“Manhattan. Why don’t we call it a night? And I’ll see you Saturday at four.”  
“Sounds good, good night Sam.”  
“Night Sadie.”

*************

Steve wakes up naturally about ten minutes to five, extracting his body from Bucky’s firm hold, hearing the older alpha huff in his sleep before flopping in the other direction and trying to pull Sam into himself, only for the other alpha to shimmy away to get up as well.   
“We should get him a teddy bear,” Sam mutters out in a whisper, as he gets out of their custom made bed that could fit five comfortably and sees his pillow being snatched up and pressed into the Sergeant’s upper chest with him nosing at the memory foam that had long since soaked up the three alphas scents along with remnants of Tony’s cologne.   
“No point.”  
“You’ve tried it?”  
“No, but it’d just be something digging into our backs when we sleep.”  
“True.”  
“You doing the park or upstairs?” heading for the door of the closet.   
“Upstairs, I’m taking Harley early today.”  
Steve hums at that, before frowning, “Why early?”  
“Going to stop for breakfast.”

*************

“You know this is creepy,” Harley announces as he pops another donut hole into his mouth, having already eaten his jelly filled donut, that Sam had bought for him along with a large extra chocolatey mocha, as bribery for never telling anyone about this.   
“Hush,” eyes scanning the teachers’ parking lot from where he had parked the car on the student side.   
“I’m just saying, you said she was coming Saturday. Why not wait until then?”  
“I’m not going to go up to her, I just want to see her, make sure she’s okay.” Even before last night, he’d always been worried about his omega’s safety, it was a hardwired alpha trait that they protect their omega. He’d spent practically every day since he presented alpha having a yearn to meet his omega, to hold them close, protect them from everything bad in the world; and its only seemed to double in the hours since he met her.   
“So, stalking from afar sounds better to you?”  
“I’m not --”  
“Following someone to watch them, that’s textbook.”  
“I didn’t follow.” Sadie hadn’t texted her address yet.  
“No, you are just making me sit in a car for an hour before school starts so you might catch a glimpse.”  
“I didn’t hear you complain when I got you junk for breakfast.”  
Harley doesn’t say anything to that, he knew if he met his omega, he’d be just the same as Sam, probably worse since he didn’t have the same impulse control to wait when something was practically in front of him. 

*************

Tony sighs as he looks once again through the newest proposals for the Accords, that he’d received during yesterday’s meeting, flinching when Bucky speaks up from the door, “Brought you breakfast.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So, what’s with the sigh?”  
“Ross is pushing for a complete register and tracking of anyone with powers.”  
“Ross is a bastard.”  
“I know, but there’s countries that agree with him, others want to do it, but only for those who are going out and using them like us. Others want different stipulations and definitions of who should be registered, who should be tracked. Others are a flat no, saying that it impedes the rights of the people.”  
“Anyone you want to put the weight of the Avengers behind?”  
“Not yet. I want to get more opinions.”  
“Hundred and ninety-three countries representatives not enough?” setting the food down in front of the beta and running his hands over tense shoulders.   
Tony gives a moan at the impromptu massage, “No, I want people this is actually going to affect. Right now, I’m just happy they aren’t being signed yet, that it isn’t even on the books to be signed, I’ve never been so thankful that UN treaties move as slow as molasses. There’s just so much fine print. So many implications if this passes.”  
“Have they brought in anymore people this would affect?” He knew there was a few people, mutants, who had been at the open meetings that the UN had held last month, but he also read the minimal amount of articles there were on the group and heard from both Tony and Steve that a lot of people got antsy when someone started accusing one of the mutant spokesmen of having powers that included the ability to read minds, though nobody could prove it was true just the accusation, the idea that that was possible freaked everyone out.   
“Yeah, but all of them work within their country’s government, they’re already known, already tracked to an extent because their government knows who they are under the mask, where they live, and have a direct line to them even if the public doesn’t.”   
“Are they trying to find others?”  
“Yeah, but others don’t want to be found, you’ve seen the news, they don’t broadcast their powers for a reason, and those that are out and using them have secret identities for a reason. I don’t see the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen or the Punisher or those three in Harlem coming into a UN meeting and talking about their opinions.”  
“Those are a bit extreme, how about that Spiderman character he isn’t going around killing anyone or that shrink guy Sam met last year?”  
“I don’t know about that shrink guy, he broke into the Compound and he’s an ex-con, not exactly the guy you want representing everyone besides I think it maybe his suit doing the shrinking, not him.”  
“How about the Spiderman guy?”  
“No,” is spoken with finality.   
Bucky narrowed his eyes at that, moving into Tony’s eyeline to look at the other brunette head on, “You know who’s under the mask?”  
“Yes,” there was no point in lying, Bucky would be able to tell.  
“You’ve met him outside the suit?”  
“Yep.”  
“You the one that gave him the major upgrade?” he’d seen the suit change from a sweater looking thing to a real suit, a few months back.   
“Yeah.”  
“So, what’s wrong with him?”   
“Noth--”  
Interrupting with a huff, “And stop with the one-word answers.”  
“He wants to keep his identity a secret,” Tony informs, though he was regretting that he ever agreed to the kid’s pleas, but he’d become distracted and had needed to make a hasty retreat because the same day he went to meet the kid was the same day that Zemo infiltrated the court house as a psychologist and ambushed Bucky and then proceeded to try to tear the Avenger’s apart; and Tony especially regretted agreeing after last month with the Chitauri bomb at the Washington Monument, and then the Ferry Incident, and then the Vulture hijacking the quinjet, all of which happened within a two week span.   
Bucky nods in understanding.

*************

“Okay, what’s got you all nervous?” Alex inquires taking in Sadie’s scent, raising a brow when she swivels the desk chair and peers up at him with apprehension, behind her on the desk, that was stationed in the tiny computer nook of the small hallway outside their room, was her laptop open to the papers she was grading.   
“Need to tell you something,” stopping it there.  
“You break a rule or something?” that was the only reason he could think for her being nervous and even that was stretching it.  
“No. Last night I found my soulmates.”  
“That’s great, Syds!”  
She breathes out at that, “Yeah it is … it just changes things … for us.”  
“We’re still going to be best friends,” pressing his knuckles to her cheek in reassurance, “We knew this day would come.” They never seriously dated each other, never really dated, but they had been sharing a bed for the last five years and even before that they would sneak into each other’s beds, their genetics sought comfort in sharing spaces, and their designations sought out each other, the dominance he exuded soothed by the submission she did, and vice versa, both found the intimacy of the act comforting, even if they never had sex with each other outside of dommings or their ruts and heats.  
She leans into his hand as she talks, “I know, it just means you’re going to have to find a partner for your rut next weekend, and when I move in with my mates, you’re going to need to find a domming partner.”  
“I’ll find one, don’t worry about all that. Okay?”  
“Okay.”   
“Speaking of domming, you ready to do ours?”  
“Yep, what did you have planned?”  
“Well it was going to be bondage and cock warming, but in light of you meeting your mates, let’s um, just do … um, a workout out on the balcony then shower. I’ll pick out your clothes like always.”   
Nodding, the barely five-three omega turned back to her laptop, checking to make sure her progress was saved and then stood up. 

*************

Saturday came slowly, at least in Sam’s eyes with no word from Sadie beside the text of her address the night prior, and he had refrained from texting her throughout the week, only Harley’s accounts of the omega, kept him from just picking up his cell and calling, he didn’t want to come off as demanding not when he couldn’t be face to face, see her reaction to his words, texting didn’t send the emotion behind the words and he didn’t want what he said or what she said to be misconstrued. Triple checking to make sure he was at the right place; he rang the doorbell to the four-story townhouse.   
A man’s voice yelling out “Wait for me!” was heard through the door a minute later, seconds before it was opened, and Sam was looking down at a little boy in a ninja costume.   
The man, a shade or two lighter than Sam himself, and the alpha would guess young twenties, maybe a year or two younger than Sadie, who’d been the one to yell a moment before, stepping off the stairs a few feet away, admonishing, “Told you to wait, ninja.”   
The kid turned at that, “Sorry Uncle Trey.”  
“It’s okay, just listen next time,” Trey replies, picking up the kid as he does, and turning all his attention to Sam, who still stood on the covered porch step, “Who are you?”  
“Sam Wilson. I’m here to pick up Sadie,” Sam replies.  
“Ah, you’re her mate.”   
At the same time, the little boy asks, “Are you the one that’s taking Auntie Sadie away from me?”  
Trey saves him from answering, squatting down and setting the kid on his feet as he says, “Why don’t you go find Auntie Sadie and tell her, her mate’s here,” patting the kid’s butt to get him moving.   
The kid taking off like a shot up the stairs, yelling at the top of his lungs, “Auntie Sadie! Auntie Sadie!”   
Trey, a beta by the lack of tell-tale scent that all alphas and omegas give off, shakes his head with a laugh, standing up as he informs, “I’m Trey by the way,” stepping out of the doorway to let Sam in, “I’m a friend of Sadie’s.”  
“Nice to meet you,” stepping into the house and holding out his hand to shake.   
Trey shakes back, commenting, “Sadie said you’d be here at like four,” it was only a few minutes after three, “I don’t think she’s ready yet.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll wait, traffic was lighter than I expected.” He honestly expected for Sadie to live alone, he wasn’t sure why, maybe it was hope that he could spend time alone with her in her space, he had planned to get here twenty minutes early just so that he could see how she lived, reassure himself that she was safe here, but traffic had been lighter and he got there forty minutes faster than expected.   
“You want a soda or something as you wait?”  
“Sure, water would be great. Thanks.”  
They head the ten or so feet to the stairs, and in that time Sam peers into the open bedroom door on the right, the unmade bed and the mountains of books on the end tables, before looking to his left and seeing a closed door, that most likely went to the garage that he’d seen when he’d drove up, walking up the u-shaped stairs, it opens into the dining room, but the entire area was an open concept so Sam could easily see the living room to the left and the kitchen to the right, the kitchen having another open door that showed a bedroom that looked like it came out of a magazine, at least from what he could see of it. 

“You can sit in the living room if you want, I’ll grab us drinks,” Trey speaks up, throwing his hand towards the left, as he heads into the kitchen section.   
“Thanks,” Sam acknowledges, heading to the left where the living room was, a race car mat had been thrown on top of a nice looking area rug that laid between two mismatched couches that oddly worked well in the space, not seeing a spot to sit that he wouldn’t need to move toys from he wanders around the room carefully making sure not to step on the abundance of toys scattered everywhere and getting a closer look at all the pictures that hung on the wall. 

“So, Sam, what’s your intentions for tonight?” Trey asks a minute or so later.   
Turning towards the beta with a raised brow, “What?”   
“I mean you planning to try and get her to move out? Mate her?” Trey inquires, handing over Sam’s drink.   
“That’s all up to her,” holding up the glass of water, “Thanks.”  
Nodding, “So, what time should we expect her home?”  
“Up to her.”  
“So, is everything up to her?”  
“Yep.”  
Trey huffs, motioning to the couches, “Sit. You can knock the toys to the side, Lucas won’t mind.”  
Sam does, sitting down and catching the scent of his omega, lavender and chocolate, mingled with other scents of mint, vanilla, citrus, and honey imbedded into the fabric, “So how long have you known Sadie?”  
Trey opens his mouth to answer the alpha, when Lucas comes barreling down the stairs, running full speed towards the beta, the man catching the five-year-old with practiced ease, and asking him, “What’d she say?”  
Lucas turns big brown eyes towards Sam as he quotes, “Auntie Kimberly says, a man should know not to show up early.”   
Sam smiles at the statement, while Trey laughs.  
“Do you like trucks?” Lucas questions, sitting down between the beta’s spread legs and grabbing for one of his cars.   
“I do,” Sam nods. 

*************

“Hold still,” Kimberly complains, as she straightens Sadie’s naturally wavy hair that always decided to frizz up in the fall and winter months making it look unkempt even after being brushed.   
“Can’t you hurry up?” Sadie poses, she had long since stopped asking if she could just handle doing it herself, Kimberly had taken charge over anything to do with her fashion style from the day they met when they were nine.   
“And ruin the esthetic you need, no.”  
“He’s already here.”  
“And he should know better … honestly the male species should know not to rush a woman by now.”  
“We’re going to have spaghetti at their place, --”  
“And you should know better than have spaghetti on a first date!”  
Rolling her eyes, “He asked my favorite food, not what we should have.”  
“I had the best first mate night dress for you too, it had been a white form fitting knitted dress that would have made them go wild, it would have accentuated your curves and everything, and it wouldn’t have mattered if they were boobs or ass men, you would have been showing off that you have both without actually showing any of it, uhg.”  
“I like the green one.”  
“It’s nice, but the white one would have had them on their knees.”  
“I rather be the one on their knees,” Sadie could hear the eye roll the older woman gave at her comment.   
“Make them work for it first.”  
“You know I’m a brat.” A brat in terms of an omega meant that they sometimes liked to make the alpha work for their submission, reminded the alpha that their submission was a gift not an expectation. They liked to keep their alpha on their toes, testing the alphas dominance, so that the alpha would be forced to dominate harder, and in turn force them to submit.   
The alpha smirks at that “Don’t I know it.”  
Sadie sticks her tongue out at the five-nine blonde, in the mirror, and Kimberly smacks her butt with the hand not holding the flat iron. 

A minute passes before the older woman inquires, “So, what are your expectations for this?”  
“Get to know them.”  
“No kissing? No knockin’ boots?”  
“I wouldn’t say no to a kiss. I don’t know about sex though.”  
“Not planning to move out yet?”  
“No, I wouldn’t have the time even if I did want too. Beatrice’s nineth birthday is next week and I promised her I would come up now that I’m not helping Alex through rut. And Becca’s birthday weekend is the weekend after and we’re going to the Bahamas,” breathing in Kimberly’s excited scent at the mention of the tropical island, the blonde had been planning outfits for months for them, had an entire color-coded file for the three-day trip based on time of day and weather. “Weekend after that all of us are going up to the school, and then Thanksgiving with everyone coming here.”  
“What are you guys going to do about dommings until you move in?”  
Shrugging lightly, “I’m going to keep domming with you guys and they can keep doing whatever they’ve been doing.”  
“What if they don’t want you domming regularly outside the pack when their available?”  
“I don’t have time to go all the way to Manhattan everyday to get dommed, that’s not feasible at all. Besides the only time I have to dom is late at night, I’m busy during the day.”  
“Okay. What about ruts?”  
“I don’t know, that’s more on when it is and if I can get the time off.”  
Raised brow, “Your possessive ass is going to let them stick it to someone else?”  
“I wouldn’t want that, but I can’t just say no, that I can’t help them and then also say no to the only other safe option.” Going back to toys after experiencing a rut or heat with another person was hell, she’d done it before, only once, Alex had been sent on a last minute trip and she couldn’t go with anyone else, it had been days of unending pain, toys were better than nothing, but she doubted she would have survived without at least killing herself twice if she had done it with nothing, nothing was practically a death sentence.   
“True. Okay makeup time.”

*************

“Wow,” Sam whispers out when he sees Sadie coming into view from the stairs, wearing a green long-sleeved ruffled wrap dress, that hit just below mid-thigh, a few minutes before four, the time he had told her that he would be picking her up at. Speaking up louder, as he stood up from the floor where he had been playing with Lucas, “You look beautiful, Sadie.”   
“Thanks, you look handsome as well.” The alpha was wearing a teal colored button up with the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows and dark slacks, the clothes just snug enough to tease the fact that he was ripped underneath.   
“Thanks. Ready to go?”  
“Yep.”  
“No!” Trey speaks up, getting up off the floor with a shout, “We need a picture of you two first, Maddie would kill me if I didn’t get at least one.”  
Sadie looks up at the five-eleven alpha, the four-inch heels bringing her closer to eye level, but the top of her head still ended at his eye level, “You okay with a picture?”  
“Of course,” blinking in confusion on why that would even be a question.  
“Alright get together now,” Trey says, grabbing his cell from the couch.   
Sam didn’t need to be told twice, quickly closing the gap between himself and his omega, and wrapping an arm around her waist, a giant smile blooming across his face at the rightness of the moment, especially when she leans into him slightly and wraps her arm around him.   
“Perfect!” Trey announces while taking a few pictures. 

“Sorry about them, I know they probably weren’t what you were expecting,” Sadie apologizes when they exit the townhouse, “And sorry for making you wait basically an hour for me to get ready.”  
“Don’t be, I was the one an hour early and it was nice to play trucks again, my niece, Annalise, only does barbies and you have to follow a script.”  
“How old is she?”  
“Six.”  
“Ah.”  
“This is us,” unlocking the corvette stingray that Tony had gifted him when he found out that HYDRA had totaled his old sedan.  
“Cool car.”  
“Thanks, Tony got it for me,” opening up the passenger side door for her.   
“Thanks. Beta, right?”  
“Yep.”  
She hums as he closes the door, quickly rounding the front to get to the driver’s side.

“So, you got any nieces or nephews?” Sam asks, as he pulls out onto the street.  
“I see Lucas as a nephew, but no, none of my siblings have kids. Is Annalise your only one?”  
“No, got three more niece and three nephews, my sister Monica and her mate have Jillian. Angel and her two mates have JJ, Elijah, and Tiana. And Gabby and her mate have Jayden, Annalise, and Isabella. Izzy is the baby of the family; she’ll be one at the end of the year.”  
“Ah. I love babies.”  
Sam grins at the statement, “Me too.”   
“How has your week been?”  
“Good. Worked at the VA, did a few training sessions. How ‘bout you?”  
“It was fine, filled with grading papers and doing parent teacher conferences. What are you training for?”  
“I’m an Avenger.”  
“Wait, what?” twisting in her seat in surprise.   
“The Falcon.”  
Incredulously, “The guy with the wings?”  
“Yep.”  
“You’re a superhero?”  
“Well --”  
“Wait! Tony, Steve, and Bucky. Tony as in Tony Stark, and Steve and Bucky from World War II, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, those alphas?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Shit.”  
“That a bad thing?” glancing over at the omega.   
“No, no its fine, they’re fine. I’m just processing.” She’d written her Senior thesis for her bachelor’s degree on the how Captain America and the Howling Commandos came to be, how if it wasn’t for the one o’ seventh being captured by HYDRA, and specifically Bucky Barnes being in that unit, that the Allies wouldn’t have been able to change the tide of the War in their favor because Captain America would have stayed a propaganda piece not become a soldier.   
“We not who you expected?”  
“I don’t think anyone expects Avengers,” but she had been expecting for her mates to be different than most, not that she was going to say that, not now at least.   
“True, I certainly didn’t.”  
“So how did you meet them?”  
“I met Steve running at the National Mall in DC, about a week before the helicarriers went down in the Potomac. He was already mated to Tony and Bucky.”  
“So, you went from unmated retired Air Force to mated to an Avenger to then being an Avenger yourself, all within a couple days.”  
“Well we hadn’t mated until after everything went down. I met Steve running and he stopped to chat afterwards, which was when we found out we were mates, only a minute or two after that, he was picked up by Natasha, the Black Widow, for a mission. Didn’t even get a chance to exchange numbers, I spent every morning for the next few days running that same place, usually I mixed it up, but I never saw him, and then he shows up randomly at the VA I work at and we chat for a few minutes and finally exchange numbers, but I still had appointments all day so we couldn’t really talk, so we made plans to meet up for dinner, but Steve never showed up. I found out later, that the Winter Soldier attacked his apartment and shot the SHIELD Director right in front of him. So anyway, two days later, Steve and Natasha show up at my house out of the blue, I hadn’t heard from him since the VA, asking for a place to lay low, recoup before they went after HYDRA. I had used the Falcon wings in the military, so I told him I could help. We found out that the Winter Soldier was Bucky, and then we took down the helicarriers, Steve got dropped into the Potomac and Bucky pulled him out of the wreckage, stayed with him on the shore until I got there with Natasha. Then we got Steve to the hospital and I stayed with Steve, while Natasha brought Bucky to Tony. Tony had been flying back from being in Asia, I think, he’d been doing some SI merge with a company out there.” It wasn’t until after, during a Senate meeting due to their actions with the helicarriers and dropping all of SHIELD files online, that they found out that SHIELD or HYDRA or both had been collecting the names, addresses, and powers of Inhumans and Mutants alike, that they could find, people who’d done nothing wrong, those who had been seen as controllable. He’d thrown up when he’d seen the horrors of what they had done to the people they saw as uncontrollable or a threat. It had been a shock to most of the general populace that people with powers even existed. And for the last two years, the news had been broadcasting stories on the new development of Mutants and Inhumans, though they never truly know which was which, usually only referring to them as power peopled, or less than polite terms, but they showed stories on the labs that have been uncovered, the dissections and the blackmail of powered people, they showed stories on those that use their powers to do heroics, and showed stories on those that use their powers to commit crimes, commit heinous acts, the last one being the stories most spoken on. 

Sam is pulled out of his thoughts, when Sadie asks, “So, do they think you just went to get food?”  
“No, I dropped Harley off at a friend’s in Queens, so we could just have the night with just the five of us, and said I was meeting up with an old friend.”  
“Old?” was quipped out with a smirk.  
“Hey now, you are very much not old,” letting his hand that was holding the gear shift move to the brunette’s uncovered knee, squeezing lightly, enjoying the feel of his mate’s smooth skin under his hand.   
“Why thank you. So, how did you guys become Harley’s guardians?”  
“Tony met him almost four years ago, and they just clicked, Harley’s like a mini Tony. He wanted to go to a high school that challenged him and focused on STEM subjects, which his small town’s school lacked, so he asked if he could live with us, to go to a school out here, instead.”   
“So, his parents are still alive?”  
“His mom and sister live out in Tennessee, but his dad’s been out of the picture for ten or so years now, left them.”  
“Oh.”  
“How about you? Any parents we need to go to, to get their approval,” It was customary that the alpha or alphas of an omega go to the omega’s alpha parent or guardian and get their blessing, a passing of the reins in a way because the alpha mates would then be seen as the provider and the protector of the omega, the one that creates and gives the structure and dominance their omega needs to be healthy, to survive.   
“None you need to get a blessing from.”  
“Then alpha guardian?”  
“That would be Alex, Trey’s older brother, if you guys take me home tonight, he’ll be there.”  
“You want to spend the night?”  
“No, I just meant I could get an Uber or take the subway if I had to.”  
“He lets you do that alone?” a slight growl coming through at the thought of Sadie taking rides from strangers or public transport alone, where nobody would be protecting her.   
“Well no not alone. I just mean I have other options to get home then you guys driving all the way back to the Bronx.”  
Running his thumb in circles on her knee, “None of us mind it, we rather be able to see you in anyway.” He’s hundred percent certain that the two super soldiers would be digging a trench into the floor with pacing if they didn’t know if their mate was home safe, and that wasn’t even acknowledging the break of manners of not providing their omega a safe ride home themselves. Twenty years back and this wouldn’t even be a discussion, twenty years ago Sam would have been picking up Sadie to move in the night they met, now there was an optional three-month waiting period to give all mates time to get to know each other, get affairs in order, before moving in.   
“Okay, I’ll let Alex know he doesn’t need to worry about me getting a ride home.”  
“So, he lives with you?”   
“Yeah. There’s nine of us living there right now.”  
“You all friends or did you guys put an ad out?”  
“All friends. We all went to the same boarding school, except for Maddie who’s Trey’s girlfriend and Penelope who’s Kimberly’s.”  
“Boarding school?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
Shrugging lightly, “My dad sent me and my two older siblings there, it’s a good school, private, teacher to student ratio is like one to fifteen.”  
“You have two younger siblings, as well, right?”  
“Yeah. They aren’t my dad’s though. My mom and my dad, had Charlie, Becca, and me, and then about a month before I turned seven, she met her soulmate and ditched all of us for him and they had my two younger sisters.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It isn’t you fault, but thanks.”  
“Do you still see or talk to your mom?”  
“Only enough to see my younger sisters, but since they both have cells now, I don’t have to go through her anymore.”   
“So, I don’t need to meet your mom, but how about your dad? He might not be your alpha guardian, but I still want to respect his position as your dad.”  
“He died when I was ten.”  
“Oh. I’m --”  
“Please don’t, you really don’t need to say sorry for something you had no control or knowledge of.”  
“Okay.”  
“So, do you still have parents?” is awkwardly asked.   
“Yeah, they live in New Jersey. We’re all going up for Christmas. I mean you can come if you want.”  
“I want to, but my heat is on the twenty-six, usually,” meeting your soulmates could sometimes mess with the schedule. “I don’t want to go into heat early and then ruin your plans to go see your family. I --”  
“You wouldn’t. How about we play it by ear.” Pre-heat behavior would allow them to know if her heat was going to come earlier than expected, pre-rut or heat behaviors show up gradually starting a couple days prior to when the approaching rut or heat started, acting as an early warning system, the only other warning was when an alpha’s or omega’s scent only a few hours prior to the approaching rut or heat, respectively, would slowly thicken with a completely identifiable, but undefinable rut or heat tone.   
“Okay.”  
“You didn’t have plans, right?”   
“Yes, but they’d understand.”  
“We’re not that type of alpha.” Some alphas, thankfully a small minority, just took and took, used the fact that they were biologically more dominant than omegas, who were biologically submissive, and had the audacity to assert more dominance, more control, demand more submission than their omega was willing to give, just more of everything, than either them as alphas or their omegas needed to take or give up in order to stay balanced. Used their designation as alpha to get what they wanted at the detriment of those they were supposed to care for, provide for, lead and guide, and protect.   
“It’s okay, I’m seeing everyone I would have seen on Christmas at some point next month anyway. Besides if I can end up going, I want to meet your family.”  
“Your family now too,” his mom would definitely be pulling the omega under her wing, he could already see it now.   
Sadie smiles over at him, blushing with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE Comment! I love reading what you guys are thinking.


	3. Unification

“Friday, pack floor, please,” Sam states as he and Sadie walk into the elevator from the private garage, laden down with take-out bags, carrying everything he possibly could despite Sadie saying she wanted to help more than the single bag he couldn’t carry.   
“Right away, Sam I Am,” came a sassy Irish lilt above them.   
Sam watched as Sadie flinched at the sudden new voice, wishing his arms weren’t so full at the moment, so he could place a calming hand on her back, he settled for a soothing voice, “It’s okay, Sadie, that’s just Friday, she’s our AI.”  
Sadie hums glancing up at the ceiling.   
“You good?”  
“I’m fine, just startled me.”  
“Okay.”

Sam led his new mate into the kitchen, lights turning on automatically as they moved in the direction of the kitchen, going passed the empty living room and the unlit study and balcony, setting down the two large and one small bags he’d been carrying onto the white quartz countertop and watching as Sadie did the same with her single bag and clutch, he finally takes in how quiet the pack floor was, maybe he was used to Harley practically living in the kitchen, the teenager seemed to have a hollow leg most days, but it just felt oddly empty at the moment, frowning, he spoke out, “Friday, where is everyone?”  
“Boss is currently in his workshop and Mister Rogers Neighborhood and Barney the Dinosaur are both in the pack room relaxing,” voice dipping at the last word.   
“Can you tell them foods here and that they should hurry up if they want it hot, thanks.”  
“Do you wish for me to inform them of your guest.”  
“No, want it to be a surprise and she’s our omega mate not a guest.”  
“Welcome home, Sadie.”  
“Thanks, Friday,” Sadie responds looking up at the ceiling.   
“No nickname?” Sam teases up at the ceiling.   
Friday makes a noise before answering with “Not yet.”

“I can help,” Sadie states when Sam motions for her to sit at a barstool before ripping open one of the takeout bags.   
“No, I got it, relax.” Seeing the look of protest forming, he sends her a look and she diverts her eyes after holding it for a moment.   
“Fine.”  
“Thank you.”

“Fuck!” Bucky’s voice rings out a few minutes later.   
Followed quickly by Steve’s admonishment, “Bucky!”  
Sam looks over at his fellow alphas from where he’s setting up the kitchen table, seeing Bucky’s naked form quickly heading back in the direction of the pack room, and then Steve moving to come fully into the kitchen area where Bucky had just been, only for the entirety of the blonde’s pale Irish skin to blush crimson and turn following Bucky’s retreating form just as quickly. Sparing a glance towards Sadie who sat frozen at the island, sitting in the middle of the three barstools, that were on the side of the island that neither super soldier would have seen her until it was too late, glass of water midway to her mouth, he lets out a laugh which brings the omega out of her shock.   
“Well at least I can’t embarrass myself any worse than they seemed to tonight,” Sadie speaks out, surprise covering her tone.   
Smirking “Nope.”  
“Were you expecting that?”  
“Nope,” they’d been careful ever since Harley moved in to at least wear boxers when in the public areas of the floor, but tonight was Harley free, which meant Steve and Bucky both had thought that it would be safe being in their birthday suits.   
“Do you think they’ll come back out?”  
“Give them a minute, they need clothes.”  
Sadie laughs at that.

Tony shows up before the super soldiers return, wearing grease stained jeans and a Guns N Roses t-shirt that’s seen better days, “And who are you?” inquiring of the other brunette, as he moves towards his alpha mate, whose looking through their selection of wines.   
“Sadie,” the omega answers sliding off the barstool with a click of her high heels.   
Tony nods, looking towards Sam with confusion and whispering out, “Thought tonight was date night?”  
“It is,” Sam replies.   
Confusion still plastered on his face, Tony turns back towards Sadie, who had moved closer to them in the interim, “So how do you know Sam?”  
“I’m Harley’s history teacher.”  
“Teachers make house calls?”  
“Mine did. But I’m --”  
“Just waiting on Steve and Bucky,” Sam cuts off.   
Tony turns back towards the alpha, “How long?”  
“However long it takes them to put on clothes.”  
“Oh,” brown eyes sparkling. 

It takes another minute, and in that time, Tony washes his hands, and Sadie is ushered towards the kitchen table by Sam, though she doesn’t sit down, standing awkwardly in silence, as she watches her two mates pick a bottle from the wine rack.   
“Sorry you had to see that, or hear such crass language, ma’am,” Bucky informs as he walks into the space.   
“Yes, sorry about all that,” Steve adds in just after the Sergeant.   
Sadie looks between the two alphas, giving a reassuring, “It’s okay, definitely not my first time, and if it makes you feel better, I’ve walked in naked to guests, as well.” She’s also been walked in on while changing or having sex and walked in on others doing the same, and before Lucas was old enough to roam freely, her and her roommates all had at one time or another walked around naked, now that Lucas could walk around freely they walked around in at least boxers/panties and the female portion of their eight adult group wore tanks, as well.   
Steve and Bucky both blushed, but nodded, Tony laughed at his alphas’ predicament, and Sam, the only one that knew Sadie was their omega mate pierced his lips at the comment.   
“I’m Sadie by the way.”   
“Steve.”   
“Bucky.”  
“She’s Harley’s history teacher,” Tony apprises.   
“Is something wrong?” Steve examines.   
Sadie shakes her head, “No.”  
“Then may I ask why you’re here?”   
“She’s our omega,” Sam discloses, letting his hands rest on her shoulders where the dress ended, as he answered for Sadie, having already set the wine down on the table and moved around to where she stood.   
“What!” blue eyes lighting up, as a giant smile blooms on Steve’s face.   
Bucky clasping hands with the blonde in excitement, both squeezing each other’s hands in a white-knuckle grip.   
While Tony gives a shout of jubilation.

“Why don’t we all sit,” Sam suggests, when the three get over their shock and all seem to get the idea that they should pounce on their new mate like overly excited puppies.  
“Okay,” Steve nods, stopping short at his normal spot at the head of the table, Bucky nodding as well sitting down at Steve’s right.   
Sam drops both hands from his new mate’s shoulders only for his right to take residence at the small of her back, guiding her the couple feet to the chair on the left of the head of the table, where Steve was now sitting, pulling it out for her.   
“Thanks,” Sadie says as she sits down, tilting her head back to look at Sam.   
“Welcome,” moving to his own chair next to her, Tony sitting across from him next to Bucky.

“So, Sadie, you’re Harley’s history teacher?” Steve assessed, opening the takeout container that stood in front of him, seeing that it was indeed one of the three dishes he’d ordered due to his enhanced metabolism, grabs his fork beside him and starts to spin it into the pasta.   
Sadie nods, “Yep,” hands staying in her lap.   
“I’m sorry,” Tony says apologetically, after devouring his second bite, before quickly stuffing his mouth with the third, trying and failing to act like he wasn’t starved, he’s skipped lunch, breakfast too, and he was hoping not to announce that break in rules, not now at least, last thing he wanted right now was to be pulled over one of his alphas’ knees less than five minutes into meeting what they believed to be their last mate.   
“Why?” Sadie asks with a tilt of her head over towards the beta.  
“It’s teenagers.”  
“And you have one.”  
“Yeah one, not how many hundreds you deal with.”  
“They’re good kids.”  
Tony hums noncommittedly, mouth full.   
“So, you enjoy working?” Steve asks bringing Sadie’s attention back to him.   
“Yeah, I love it.”   
“Oh. That’s great,” disappointment coming through the forced sounding cheer.   
Sadie rolls her eyes at his response, the question had been a leading question, and by his reaction she knew exactly what he had been hoping her answer would be, but she wasn’t ready to settle down like that, not yet at least, “So, Sam told me how he met all of you guys. But I was hoping to hear how you three met each other.”  
Tony speaks up at that, “Met Steve the day before the Battle of New York in Germany. Didn’t find out we were mates until the day after, though, hour or two before the battle actually. And then neither of us mentioned it until after, too busy preparing.”  
“I met Stevie when he was a scrawny little thing, seven, I believe,” steel blue checking with Steve’s blue that had little flecks of green around the edges, at his nod, Bucky continued on, “Punk was in the middle of a fight with the biggest bully in the school yard, he just kept getting up to get knocked down. I joined in, saved him, not that my help was appreciated.”  
“I had him on the ropes,” Steve adds in.  
Bucky scoffed.   
Earnest, “I did.”  
“Anyway, we found out we were mates when I turned eighteen back in thirty-five, Stevie got my mark and since he was rubbing at his chest like he couldn’t breathe, but he was breathing as good as he ever did during the cooler months, so I made him strip his shirt off so I could make sure he wasn’t hidin’ bruises like he always tried doing. That’s when we saw the mark.”   
“So, are you the dog tags or the blue circle gear looking thing?” Sadie inquires.   
“Dog tags,” the mark was on all his mates’ skin, dog tags with lettering faded out so it wasn’t readable, the tags hitting the top of their left peck or in Sadie’s case breast, laying there, the steel chains that held the two tags together overlapped the tags enough that it made it look as if he had pressed them to their chest for safe keeping.  
“It’s the original miniaturized arc reactor that I built when I was captured back in o’ nine,” Tony pipes up, “Not a gear.”  
Sadie nods at that, looking towards the only blonde, “That mean you’re the shield with the stars and stripes on it.”  
Steve nods, “It was my prop shield I used during my propaganda days and the day I went and saved the one o’ seventh from HYDRA.”  
She nods at that, she’d seen it when she did her research for her bachelor thesis on Captain America, but she had thought nothing of it, marks represented the defining moment to the person it was depicting, which meant it could be a literal or obscure symbol. Nathan, who had completed the triad of Spencer and Jordan, Lucas’ dads, had told her his mark had been Pinocchio, and having a famous image that represented your defining moment wasn’t unheard of. Marks couldn’t be seen by anyone that wasn’t you or your soulmates, so she didn’t doubt that there weren’t hundreds of people with similar marks, the mark didn’t spell out the moment, it wasn’t a retelling, and they didn’t typically cover full portions of someone’s body that would be needed to do that anyway.   
Conversation petered off then, each of the males interested in eating the already cooling food while it was still closer to hot than cold. Sam nudges Sadie’s arm after a minute, remarking, softly, “You don’t have to wait for permission, you can eat.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Sorry doll,” Steve offers with remorse, he was head, he should have noticed that she had been waiting for permission to eat.   
“Not your fault,” opening up the clam shell box and picking up her fork for the first time.   
“Still.”  
Sadie takes a bite of her spaghetti knowing that her eating the food they provided would go a lot further than her trying to use words to appease his unnecessary guilt and she was right Steve relaxed at the first bite, his scent going back to what it’d been originally when they sat down, a sweet apple and cinnamon sugar scent, while Sam’s scent shifted to something else.

“You want a glass?” Sam asks, grabbing for the bottle of red wine that had been breathing for a solid ten minutes now.   
Sadie shakes her head, “No, I’m good, thanks though.”  
“You don’t drink?” He knew she was twenty-three and he wasn’t naïve enough to think that omegas didn’t drink even when it was highly suggested that they don’t considering that the alcohol messed with their levels faster than it did alphas.   
“Once in a blue moon.”  
“That’s good,” enjoying the way her scent shifted slightly at the praise. 

*************

Tony clasps Sadie’s hand, once dirty utensils and glasses were in the sink and empty takeout containers were thrown in the trash, Steve saying they’d deal with them later, Tony grinned pulling his fellow brunette towards the living room they had to pass to get to the rest of the pack floor, “Tour time.”

“This is the study slash library,” Bucky mentions, as they go through the double doors and then down three steps.   
Sadie wanders around the room, bookcases lining all of the walls except for the exterior wall made out of a floor to ceiling window, that was opposite the entrance, bringing in the last rays of the sunset, curtains on either side framing the scene. The room looked very much like an old style gentleman’s room with the dark cherry woods of the built-in bookcases, matching that of the coffee table in the middle of the room, deep charcoal leather couches that curved towards each other slightly on either side of it, with end tables on the sides of the couches that were made from the same wood and design as the coffee table. It was like stepping back in time, and she got her answer of who picked out the color scheme and the furniture when Steve spoke up, “I designed it. You like it, doll?”  
“Kind of reminds me of my headmaster’s office,” stopping at the large desk, the same dark cherry as the rest of the wood in the room, and the chair, the same leather as the couches, which stood between the siting area and the window, looking over at her four mates that stood at the entrance.   
“That a good or bad thing, doll?”  
“Depends on the memory, mostly comforting.”  
“You go to a private school?” Tony inquires.   
“Boarding school since I was nine.”  
“Me too, though I started at six.”  
“You get pulled to the headmasters office a lot, doll?” Bucky examines.   
Sadie gives a teasing smile over to the brunette alpha, “You asking if I can’t follow the rules set in place?”   
He shrugs before informing “Maybe, but I would need the stories, see if I went off a single yes or no answer, than I would look like a horrible student cause I always got pulled to the principal’s office cause of this punk,” elbow jamming into Steve’s side.   
“Hey!” Steve protests, “I made just as many trips cause of your practical jokes.”  
Bucky waves the blonde off, looking back at the omega, “So?”  
“I liked going into the woods surrounding the school at night, alone, that wasn’t something the headmaster or my alpha guardian at the time cared for.”  
“Don’t say I blame them, doll. So, you caught it from both?”   
“Most of the time no, usually just got a lecture and lines from the headmaster, since he knew my alpha guardian would be dealing out a spanking.”  
“Lucky,” growing up his parents had a rule if you got punished at school, you got punished at home.  
She shrugs at that, “So, where to next?”  
“Pack room,” Sam declares. 

Walking into the room, that in the future, she’d share with her mates, the first thing she noticed was the same floor to ceiling windows that seemed to be the theme for all the exterior walls of the floor, seeing no curtains to draw at, she looks back at her mates, “Don’t you guys um worry about the exposure, privacy?”   
“All the windows on residential floors are one way, we can see out, but nobody can see in. And they don’t break, reinforced and bulletproof, so you can knock into them without worrying that you’re going to fall out,” Tony appraises.   
“That’s awesome, like those one-way mirrors in police interrogation rooms.”  
“Not exactly, they also can be dimmed to let in whatever amount of natural light you want.”  
“You haven’t been arrested have you Sadie?” Sam interrogates teasingly, right after.   
Looking over at her mates as she answers “Maybe,” watching their reaction to her response, it didn’t disappoint, the jaw dropping from Tony, while all three alphas breathed in hard, scents shifting, and she could tell they were trying to control natural urges, be it protect from an unknown threat or to rein their trouble making omega in depended on the scenario going through their heads of why she would find herself in that position. She lets the moment drag for another moment, before giggling.  
“So, have you?” his entire body radiating stern.   
“Nope.”  
“Good,” giving a firm jerk of his head.   
“So, who designed this room?” Sadie probes, turning back to the room, it was a lot more modern and softer in color scheme, compared to the room they’d just been in, though still very masculine.   
“All of us. If you want, we can redesign again with your input,” Steve informs, which was something he was still getting used to, he and Bucky grew up in a time when furniture lasted generations, that it was completely normal to be using your great grandparents’ bedroom set as your own. Didn’t matter if you liked it, it was furniture you needed so that money could be used elsewhere for bills or food or clothes when patches or undoing the hems to get more use out of the fabric weren’t enough anymore.   
“That’d be a waste,” looking at the mix of greys and blues, glass and metals, dark woods and leather, that she could see of the room from her vantage point, “I love it,” she could smell all three alphas scents turning in pleased satisfaction at her words, or at least she believed that’s what it was turning to, glancing back at them, she could see their self-assured smiles along with them all standing a bit straighter than they had been before.   
“You’re welcome to add to it though, doll.”  
“Thanks,” plants would definitely be the first thing she added.   
“Bathroom and closet are through here,” Tony speaks up as he passes her, grabbing hold of her hand to guide her towards the small hallway by the window on the other side of the room. “And well you can also go through this door, it’ll just take you through the closet first,” tapping at the door next the hallway when they got there. 

*************

Finally making it back to the living room after going into every room she now had access to, well they skipped going into Harley’s room, which was across the way from the pack’s room, separated by the door to the emergency stairs for the building and the laundry room, for the sake of the teen’s privacy, but three and a half stories and only skipping over one room was still a lot of ground to cover in four inch heels. Tony having given her a proverbial key when they made it down to his workshop. Sighing in relief when she sits down on one of the two giant L-shaped soft leather couches that made up the seating of the living room, asking, “So, what do you guys want to do next or is it becoming too late?” looking out past the enclosed balcony to the night sky.   
“We can keep talking,” Bucky states, sitting down next to the omega, resisting the urge to just pull her into his lap, but he knew the conversation him and the rest of his male mates wanted and her being on his lap would be a distraction.   
“What do you want to talk about?”  
Steve speaks up at that, “You mind going over rules, structure, and stuff. I know you said you didn’t plan to move in until Christmas break, but I think just having it might settle all of us at least when we’re together until it becomes permanent when you move in.”   
“Sure,” breathing a sigh of relief this whole not knowing the lines and the structure of the pack had been wearing on her and it’d only been a few hours.   
Steve gives his own sigh of relief at that, “Okay. Well hierarchy is me, Sam, Bucky, Tony, you, then Harley since he’s a kid.”  
Sadie nods at that, it was standard hierarchy of packs, alphas then betas then omegas then children of the pack regardless of designation. Alphas were seen as the protectors, the leaders, the disciplinarians, they biologically needed to be those things, while omegas needed all that from them.   
“Pack rules, then. No dishonesty, meaning no lying or lies of omission, no manipulating each other, no hiding things from a mate, that doesn’t mean you can’t hide things like a gift or a surprise date, it means hiding things that could hurt you or them be it physically, emotionally, mentally. Everyone agree so far?”  
Sam, Bucky, Tony, and Sadie all giving answers in the affirmative.   
Steve continues on laying out the pack rules, that the pack had had before. 

“Where are you on the spectrum?” Sam inquires, after they all negotiated and consented to the pack rules and punishments and then informed Sadie of Harley’s rules, before giving out, “I’m low end high, so about five day.”  
Sadie replying with “Oh um, high end high, so about every, one and a half days.”  
“Makes sense.”  
“I’m about every three days,” Bucky enlightens, “So, high end high as well.”  
Steve going next, “Low end high, every four days or so. How do you handle a job?” Omegas especially on the high side, and it wasn’t even a question for those on the high end of the high side they needed a very rigid structure, rules and consequences that had absolutely no give, they were always in what was now called traditional mating’s because traditional was where they would thrive, what they sought out from their alphas. Progressive mating’s was something that only came around in the last four decades really when the law started allowing omegas to work legally outside the home. Progressive mating’s allowed for omegas to have a lot more freedom, get jobs, act like betas practically, though it still had in place the omega rules and they still did dommings and everything else they biologically needed from alphas, but that type of mating was typically only utilized by omegas that were on the low side of the spectrum, those that could last over a week without domming, those that didn’t need as much constant structure in their life. And even then, low side spectrum omegas enjoyed what traditional mating’s brought to their lives, craved it.   
“It’s very structured.”   
“How?”  
“I give Alex my work schedule each week for stuff like what meetings I have outside of the school hours, what I need to prepare for lectures, what I need to grade that week and I tell him if there’s any last minute updates that the school emails me, and I tell him how much time I believe I would need to accomplish everything I need to accomplish, and he lays it all out, sets the times for when I can get up for the day, how long I have to get ready, how long I have to make breakfast for us, blocks out the school times and then when I get home how long I can spend grading or preparing lessons, makes me take scheduled breaks, what time to go to bed by. He approves of my lesson plans. We do some kind of domming every night, if we can or I do a domming with Kimberly or Spencer if they need one, but they are both don’t need it as much as Alex and I do.”  
“Okay. What happens when things change last minute, and you don’t have time to tell him?”  
“We know life can be unpredictable and we have contingencies for different scenarios. And I let him know as soon as I can and if anything becomes too much, we handle it.”   
“How often do you need a release?” Bucky examines. A release is when an alpha helps an omega level out their chemical and hormonal levels through releasing chemical and hormonal components in the omega’s body by spanking them a specific way so that they could fall into omega space where their bodies could reorient themselves. If it is not done, omegas could become extremely sick and in worst case scenarios die from their levels being off. Omegas usually stayed level with just an alpha domming them, but it’s normal for them to need regularly scheduled releases just to keep everything leveled out on top of being dommed, though mature omegas tended to last longer between releases than baby omegas did, due to baby omega’s dealing with all the hormonal and chemical changes in their bodies. Omegas were also impacted more by their emotions than other designations, which meant mood-dampening/negative emotions affected omegas more and could throw their hormonal and chemical levels off, making a release necessary on top of the domination they got from a domming.   
“Um every two weeks, we do it every other Saturday typically.”  
“So, did you do a release today?”  
“No, next Saturday is my next one.”   
“You think maybe one of us could do it next weekend, I mean if your free can we see you next weekend, anyway?”  
“I’m going up to Connecticut,” which was about an hour drive from her place, “My sister’s birthday party is in the afternoon and I promised her I’d go.”  
“Are you going by yourself?” Tony asks, head propped against his hands as his elbows dug into his thighs while Steve continues to run his nails over the beta’s back like he’s been doing since they stopped discussing pack rules.   
“Yeah.”  
“Could we go with you?” Steve requests.   
“It’s a nine-year-old’s birthday party.”  
Sam giving off a confused “So?” he’d been to a bunch of kid’s parties as an adult thanks to his brother being eleven years younger than him and having seven nieces and nephews.   
“Didn’t think it would be your guys thing.”  
“We’re emailed daily to show up to kids parties.”  
Raising a brow, “Do you go to them?”  
“Well no, but if we can, we’d like to go with you.”   
“We wouldn’t be opposing right?” Steve adds in.   
Sadie shrugs, “No, but --”  
“Maybe just one of us?” Steve amends, “Would that be better?”  
“I guess.”  
“I’m fine with staying here,” Bucky vocalizes, then explains for Sadie’s sake, “People usually have mixed reactions to seeing me.” He was cleared of all charges, but that didn’t mean that those that recognized him weren’t wary of his background of being an assassin, he might have been brainwashed to do HYDRAs bidding, but that didn’t mean he didn’t retain the skill set when the brainwashing stopped.   
Sadie nods at the explanation, though she doubted the people at the party would even notice him if he did come, the people there would have most likely thought he was security, with his military posture and imposing musculature, along with a haircut that was in-between Steve’s military style and Tony’s playful style and with eyes that seemed to catalog everything, they would have completely ignore him.   
“I can stay here, I’m a bit recognizable unless your sister likes Iron Man?”  
“It’s a princess tea party. Anything that isn’t princesses and magic, and I don’t mean what you guys face, I mean Disney magic.”  
“Well then, I can stay here, I have a new personal intern coming in that morning anyway.”  
“New intern?” Steve asks incredulously.  
Tony turns slightly to the blonde, “Yep. He’s a genius and I want him to myself. SI can wait for him to finish high school.” SI also didn’t employ high school students, not for R&D at least, those labs were known for explosions as scientists took science to the next level.   
Steve huffs, moving his hand to squeeze at the engineer’s neck for a moment, “Don’t push the kid too hard on the first day.” Knowing Tony tended to go full speed.   
Tony gives a grunt in reply.   
“Steve why don’t you go to the party,” Sam states.  
Steve shakes his head, “No, you should go.”  
“You’re head.”  
“I know, but --”  
“No seriously, go. You’re the one that asked to go in the first place.”  
“You okay with that doll?” Steve examines looking back at Sadie.   
“Yeah, I’ll pick you up at say noonish,” Sadie replies.   
“I can pick you up, doll.” They’d have to in that direction anyway.  
“It’s fine, I can pick you up, we have to take my car anyway.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause it’s a gated area and unless you want to do deal with the giant hassle of getting a guest pass then my car is best.”  
“I can still go to you, and then I can drive us there in your car.”  
Quipping out “Don’t trust me to drive?”   
“I do, but I’m your alpha.”  
“Alright, fine.”  
Steve nods, “Pick you up at noonish?”  
“Sure, but I wasn’t planning to get there until like two and it only takes about an hour to get there from my place.”  
“That’s okay we can stop for lunch somewhere, make it a date. How long is the party supposed to last?”  
“It’ll end about three, but it’s also a social gathering so adults will keep socializing.”  
“You wanting to stay and socialize?”  
“No, but I’d want to hang out with my sisters, do something with them after the party.”  
“They won’t mind an extra person?”  
“No, usually Alex or Kimberly go with me to events like this, but Alex is going to be in rut next weekend and Kimberly is logging extra hours at work to make up for taking a four-day weekend for our trip the weekend after.”  
“Okay it’s a date.”  
Sadie nods with a smile.   
“You ready to discuss omega rules?” Sam inquires.   
“Yep.” 

The Airman First Class starts in then, listing out the omega rules that he, Steve, and Bucky had been discussing since they became a pack, for Sadie to consent to.   
Tony, due to him being a beta wouldn’t benefit biologically like the rest of them from enforcing or following this set of rules, which was why they were called omega rules to begin with, stayed quiet between Steve and Sam, getting lost in the feeling of Steve’s nimble fingers going across his back.   
While, Sadie, who had turned more to the alpha, instead of all three at large, turned her body completely towards him when it was clear he would be handling this portion of the conversation, just like Steve had done with pack rules. Sam and Sadie only sitting about five feet from each other since they were both sitting on the short part of the L-shaped couches. The omega asking for clarifications at points, but whole heartedly agreeing to the rules in the end, it was all rules she’d had with her first alpha guardian and still has with Alex, though they both had more rules for her, that her pack wouldn’t know to give and she wasn’t ready to reveal why. 

“Before we go onto domming rules, why don’t you tell us some of your favorite domming staples,” Bucky starts in once Sam and Sadie finished discussing and agreeing to the omega rules and their punishments that were laid out at that point in time.   
Sadie shifts enough to look at Bucky, who sat on the other side of her, sharing the couch with her, unlike their mates who sat on the opposite couch, while also trying to keep their other three mates in her sight, “My favorites are kneeling, hand feeding. I um,” licking her lips, “Also love bondage, edging, and cock warming.” Watching on the last three, as all three alphas became more disgruntled at the notion, she knew any alpha would be, alphas were territorial of what they saw as theirs and anything to do with their omega submitting, especially sexually to someone that wasn’t a mate would rankle at their biologies. But while Sam had a look of begrudged acceptance, having only truly been rankled by the last one. Both Bucky and Steve did not have the same look of acceptance, and she understood why, the two super soldiers had grown up in a time where sexual dommings would have only happened between mated alphas and omegas, alpha guardians back then where only nonsexual in manner in all aspects of their omega charges life and if sexual dommings did happen outside of a mating it was kept quiet because if it did get out both alpha and omega were shamed for it. Now days, it wasn’t seen as a great sin, though sexual dommings were held with a great deal reverence and honor with most alphas and omegas waiting until they were mated to participate in the more blatant domming scenarios like cock warming, while edging and light bondage like wearing handcuffs were considered a gray area.   
Bucky gives off a soft “Oh.”  
“Yeah,” then focusing on a completely quiet Steve, before glancing over Tony, who gave a reassuring smile, though as a beta he wouldn’t understand fully the magnitude of what alpha and omega designations went through, it was hard to qualitatively describe all the facets that their biologies had. Then looking fully at Sam when he opens his mouth.   
“How long?” Sam queries.   
“Couple years. Guessing none of you have done sexual dommings?”  
“I’ve had sex during dommings, done a bit of orgasm control, body worship.”  
Sadie nods at that, trying hard to hide how her own possessiveness flared up at the idea of some other omega seeing her alpha in such a position, of her alpha enjoying the taste of a non-mate, fisting her hands so that her lengthening nails could dig into her palms unseen, and asking out quickly, “So, what are the domming rules?”   
Bucky speaks up then giving the standard list of rules that any alpha typically gave for dommings when just starting out with their omega and then adding in a sexual domming rule, which was to ask permission to orgasm.   
Sadie easily agreeing to them.   
Bucky lays his flesh hand on her arm then, touching her for the first time since they sat down, and she immediately wants to crawl into his lap and melt into him. Speaking when her azure colored eyes meet his cornflower blue ones, a moment later, “We promise to never violate the trust your giving us, promise to be patient and fair in what we ask of you and the discipline we administer when you break a rule, promise to be respectful, sensitive, and caring to what your needs and wants are from us, and we promise to provide aftercare.”  
She nods at that giving a soft, “Thanks.”  
“So, what do you like to be called during a domming?” Steve examines.   
“Pet names or omega. You guys?”  
All three saying, “Alpha.”

“Well now that boring stuff is done,” Tony announces, “Let’s do something fun, what do you say we all cozy up for a movie?”  
All eyes move to Sadie at that, “I’m fine with that, just let tell me when you want me to leave, I can get one of my friends to pick me up if you guys don’t want to drive all the way to the Bronx and back tonight.”  
“At least one us will take you home don’t worry about that. Just tell us if you want to leave before the movie ends.”  
“Okay.”

Sam gets up at that, clapping his hands, “Okay I’ll grab popcorn and waters for all of us. Sadie you want something besides that?”   
“No, popcorn and water are great, thanks.”  
“Cool,” moving to go grab the snacks.   
Steve following after the other alpha to help, but not before commenting, “You should take off those heels, doll, get cozy.”  
“Thanks,” Sadie responds, leaning down to untie the knots on the strappy heels.   
“So, movie. Action, comedy, Sadie?” Tony asks getting up off the couch as well to move to sit on the couch Sadie and Bucky were sharing, the brunette alpha shifting so that he is sitting in the corner of the L.   
“Anything,” undoing the fabric of her first heel to get her foot out, and seeing out of the corner of her eye Bucky beckoning her to move closer to where he’s moving to.   
Humming Tony plops down beside Bucky on the other side, “Fri queue up the next comedy on the list for the two popsicles and put windows at zero visibility.”  
“Please,” Bucky prompts, nudging at the beta.   
“Please Fri.”  
“Done Boss,” Friday speaks out, the giant flat screen TV on the wall turning on to show the movie cover of _Kindergarten Cop_ on the screen while the windows darkened into blackness.   
“Thanks.”  
Bucky pulls Sadie into him when she’s moves close enough, enjoying the way she melts into his side, her lavender and rich cocoa scent becoming surrounded by his own scent of hickory laced with maple. 

A few minutes later, both Sam and Steve are back, holding a tub of popcorn and a couple reusable water bottles each, Sam dropping down beside Tony, who shifts at the move, leaning into the smoky caramel scented alpha, the alpha wrapping an arm around the engineer in turn. While, Steve sits on the opposite side, bookending the rest of their pack between them, sandwiching both Sadie and Tony between two alphas each with Bucky in the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE Comment! I love reading what you guys have to say.


	4. The Days After

Credits roll and Sadie bites back a laugh as she shakes a head, the two super soldiers had fallen asleep midway through the movie, Steve with his head tucked into his chin, breathing evenly, and Bucky, who held her close, arm wrapped around her waist like he was holding a teddy bear was snoring softly next to her ear. 

“Sam and I can take you home if you want to go or you can stay here,” Tony whispers out, standing up, and lifting his hands above his head to stretch out his back and legs.

“Home if that okay.”

“Okay.”

“You need help?” Sam inquires, standing as well, “Buck tends to hold on.”

“That’d be great, thanks.”

*************

Both males get out to walk her to the door of the townhouse, Sadie stopping after putting in the key, looking up at her mates, whose faces are streaked in the lights from the tiny motion censored outdoor light that popped on due to them and the ever present streetlamp giving off a dull band of light a couple yards away, “Thanks for tonight, I had a great time. And thanks for the ride home.”

“Thank you, it’s nice not being the only non-alpha in the pack anymore,” Tony smirks, before leaning in a bit and acting as if Sam couldn’t hear, “So between just you and me, how into being a brat are you?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” mischief covering her entire tone.

“Oh, I’m falling in love already,” brown eyes flicking over to their alpha after, stating, “She’s mine.”

Sam shakes his head, “Ours.”

“Nope, I’m keeping this one, you can have the two grandpas.”

“But if I have the two grandpas then you’ll have nobody to tease, you won’t be able to play Star Spangle Man when Steve cums or make those Frozen jokes.”

“Fine, you can lease.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“You really play Star Spangle Man with a Plan?” Sadie asks incredulously.

“You know the song?” Tony asks.

“Part of my thesis was on Steve’s rise from propaganda image to soldier, yeah I watched it. I’ve also watched his PSAs.”

“Steve hates those, Bucky thinks there hilarious.”

“Well he looks like he lost a bet.”

“He did!” Tony exclaims happily, “Government wanted the Avenger’s to become known for something besides being the one’s to stop the world from being run by an alien overlord and his army that fell from the sky. And because the spy twins couldn’t exactly go in front of camera, Thor was off world, and Brucie-bear wasn’t a good option, it was down to me and Cap. We did a bet of who could hold out the longest without cumming, I may have cheated and played into all his kinks.”

“And what were those kinks?”

“Mostly, begging, he loves it when someone begs and also, I presented, ass up, already lubed up and prepped, just waiting for him to push in. But between you and me, I’ll let you know he loves oral, loves getting his dick sucked.”

Shifting how she stood, “Okay, good to know.”

Tony grins, he knew that look, that look was the look of a mastermind.

“I should let you guys get home,” Sadie speaks when nobody says anything after her statement.

“Well, I guess it’s goodnight then,” Sam states, wishing he could just drive back with her, wake up with her pressed into his side, breathe in her calming scent.

“Text me when you guys get back safe?”

“Of course.”

“Good night,” looking between both Sam and Tony.

“Good night to you to,” Tony speaks up.

Sadie waits another second, when neither male moves to do anything, both just watching her as she did them, she turns, unlocking the door and stepping through the threshold, “I guess I’ll see you guys.”

“See you,” Sam returns, at the same time Tony says, “Night, baby.”

*************

“It’s past one in the morning, Sadie Clarice!” Kimberly speaks out in mock sternness, when the omega makes it up the stairs to the second floor, before breaking out with a grin on her face, and excitedly ordering, “Now tell me everything.”

Sadie shakes her head at the alpha sitting at the kitchen table, then looking towards Maddie, who sat on the left of the blonde, just as giddy for information, “You two literally stayed up just to hear about my love life?”

“You had sex!”

“No! We didn’t even kiss,” slightly disappointed at the lack of development.

“Well that sucks, but seriously what did you guys do?”

“We had dinner and then they gave me a house tour and we did the typical pack, omega, domming rules and punishments, and then we watched a movie and cuddled on the couch. And no, we didn’t talk loves and limits, they were complete gentlemen and I know I threw them for a loop with having already done sexual dommings, so we didn’t talk sex really.” Tony telling her about sone of Steve’s kinks was the most she knew about her packs sex life really.

“Anyone ever tell you; you suck at telling a story?”

“No.”

“Well you do, details Sadie, <i> _details_ </i>.”

“Sam picked me up, we grabbed Dominick’s, he wouldn’t let me help with setting up, so I got relegated to sitting on my ass on a barstool. Steve and Bucky came in completely naked; they didn’t know I was there, and they hightailed it back to the pack room the second they noticed me.”

“How big are they?”

“I’m not telling you that.”

“Okay are they bigger than Alex?”

“So, not comparing them.”

“So, their little.”

Using the nickname, she knew annoyed the alpha, “Kimmy.”

“Ugh fine. What else?”

“We did the normal questions, where did you meet our other soulmates, what do you do, they have Harley, so they talked about how they met him and they talked about a pair of twins, Wanda and Pietro, that they took under their wing last year, fostering them like Wolves did me once my dad died. They live upstate though, apparently that’s where most of my mates had spent their time before moving back to Manhattan full time at the start of the school year for Harley’s sake, and the twins decided to stay up there with a triad that is basically family to my pack. They told a few escapades of their youth, but mainly we talked about what we are up to now.”

“How old are they, your mates?”

“Sam’s thirty-eight, Tony’s forty-four. Um,” doing some math in her head for a moment to subtract estimated time in the ice, “Steve’s thirty and Bucky’s thirty-one.”

“That’s not possible, you said you gained the last mark when you were like in preschool.”

“Biologically that’s how old they are.”

“And nonbiologically?”

“Ninety-eight and ninety-nine.”

“Okay how?” Maddie examines, the beta speaking up for the first time.

“They may have spent time being cryogenically frozen.”

“Okay,” confusion lacing her voice, but the beta didn’t press.

Sadie nods, yawning, she was usually in bed by now.

Kimberly stands at that, motioning towards the stairs that led up, “Go to bed, Flyer.”

“Night.”

“Night,” both alpha and beta return.

*************

“How could you not wake me!” Bucky demands, standing up from the chaise lounge that sat in the entry way.

Stepping out of the elevator, Sam responds with “You and Cap were asleep. And you did wake up for all of a second, said ‘sleep’ and went back to sleep.”

“Then kick me! I should have gone with you guys to drop her off, she probably thinks the worse of me, walking in buck ass naked, cussin’ in front of her, fallin’ asleep on her, and then not properly taking her home, makin’ sure she’s safe.”

“Don’t think she thinks anything of it.”

“Well she should! She should have high standards for her alphas.”

“Then call her tomorrow and apologize, but Buck I don’t think she cared, she was laughing when she noticed you and Cap fell asleep. And also, you two walking in naked probably relaxed her, she said she didn’t have to worry about embarrassing herself anymore. And people cuss in front of women and omegas now, I’m sure she’s heard way worse just in her classroom.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, “She shouldn’t.”

Sam nods, “I know, as a kid, cussing in front of a woman, or an omega would have got my mouth washed out by my dad at the very least.”

Bucky gives a jerk of a nod, yawning a moment later.

“Let’s hit the sack.”

“Where’s Tony?”

“Said he needed to check something time sensitive in the lab real quick. Told him he has an hour before Fri is to shut him out, he needs sleep.” Tony was pushing the amount acceptable to be up without sleeping, and he could see the signs of fatigue on the beta.

“Yep.”

*************

Sadie jerks awake at the extra weight that’s catapulted onto her stomach, biting her tongue to keep from swearing when she sees Lucas still in his Pikachu pajamas, untamable black curls that fell onto his forehead, that reminded her so much of Nathan’s when he’d been alive, moving to sit fully on her stomach, she gives off a sleepy, “Hey, Lukey-Luke.”

“Auntie Sadie, have breakfast with me.”

“And what are we having for breakfast?”

“Can you make your famous cinnamon waffles, <i> _please_ </i>.”

“With homemade maple syrup?”

Lucas head bobbed up and down, multiple times in quick order.

“Oh, you want that?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“You sure it isn’t your daddy on the other side of the door?” she could hear the beta’s noiseless breathing now that she was paying attention to her surroundings.

“I like them too.”

“I know you do,” is spoken softly before she says in a loud stage whisper that Jordan would be able to hear, “But you mister would snuggle into me and be sweet,” tickling the five-year-old’s sides and making him squirm off her onto the bed with a laugh, “Your daddy on the other hand would jump on a me.”

“Hey, I didn’t give him no directions to jump on you,” Jordon comments coming into the room, a smile forming on his face, “But now I know he’s mine.”

Rolling her eyes, “There was never any doubt he’s Spence’s, Nathan’s, and yours.” Children of mated soulmates had each of their parents’ DNA in them, though the two that consummated the child had the most DNA put in the mix, it didn’t matter how big the pack, though packs capped out at seven, typically, rare eight and nine packs having not been recorded since the early eighteen-hundreds. So, Lucas’ DNA was split relatively forty-forty-twenty since he had three mated dads.

“Okay short stack, let’s let Auntie Sadie get up so she can make us breakfast.”

“I can help right?” Lucas inquires looking over at Sadie.

“Of course,” Sadie answers, “You’re my favorite helper.”

Sadie looked at the clock and groaned once father and son left, seven thirty-three, sighing she got up pushing off the comforter and moving for the bathroom to do her weekend morning routine, using the restroom and washing her hands before throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail and brushing her teeth.

Going down two flights of stairs and passing Spencer, who was dutifully working through his med-school work at the desk that was shoved against the wall of the small loft space on the third floor, that was used as his office since the actual office space of their townhouse was made into Lucas’ bedroom, on the same floor.

She smiles seeing Kimberly and Penelope’s shared bedroom, that was off of the kitchen, was securely closed with parts of a towel sticking out from under the door, which they used to block out the noise and light that the sliver of space gave way to when the kitchen was being used. Then raising an eyebrow back at Jordan when she noticed everything she’d need, except for the actual ingredients were all laid out on the counter, even the kiddie stool they usually kept in the living room for Lucas, since there was no room anywhere else on that floor, and none of them were going to climb up or down stairs to bring it to the kitchen.

“What?” Jordan shrugs, “I don’t make them as good.”

“I know that,” Sadie teased, she had a bout of homesickness after her two older siblings had moved on from their boarding school, and the beta had decided to cheer her up by making them, they had tasted awful to the point that even the school mutt, who would eat its own throw up, wouldn’t eat them after they spit out their own bites, but it had cheered her up.

Smirking he flicks back his dreads that were hitting his collarbone before clapping obnoxious, as he faux orders, “Well get to it, my kid is hungry,” his own stomach growling loudly.

“Yeah, yeah,” opening the pantry’s bifold doors to grab out the ingredients needed, “Spence want any?” she hadn’t wanted to disturb him when she passed him, he already had to concentrate to block everyone around him out to study.

“Yeah, make him a plate, please, he’s been stressing over that exam next week. I was thinking of taking short stack to the park get at least two minds out of the house for him.”

Alex comes ambling up the stairs then, “Good you’re up, Syds,” sweat from his morning run glistening his dark skin, “What’s this about the park?” grabbing for Lucas when the little boy jumps at him with a growl that sounded more like an exaggerated ‘rawr’ that make him chuckle, returning a real animalistic growl right back.

“We’re going to the park today!” Lucas reiterates with a grin.

“Spence is stressing over midterms, and all the thoughts are distracting,” Jordan explains.

Alex nods at the information.

“He needs to dom,” Sadie comments, she could smell his need when she had passed him to go down the stairs.

“Smelt that too,” Alex adds in. Scents took about three weeks of continuous interaction and communication of what that alpha/omega was feeling emotionally or what they needed biologically for other alphas/omegas to be able to just identify the tones that came through, spiked, or melded with the overall scent that anyone could smell and be able to say what they meant just by smell alone. Which was why alpha and omega soulmates cheated and did the mating bite, usually right after meeting each other, which shortened that timeframe up since the week or so after the mating bite newly mated mates, betas included, could feel each other’s emotions in crystal clear detail, before it drifted off to only being able to tell the strongest emotion and you had to focus in on that mate to do it.

“Really?” Jordon questions, as a beta he couldn’t scent all the varying nuances that came through an alpha’s or omega’s scent, he’d could do block scents if they were heavy enough, he knew when they were extremely happy, aroused, sad, fearful, or angry, or when the rut/heat became close to being active, but everything else he couldn’t smell that off them, they could be feeling any varying level or combination of emotions or biological needs and he would have no clue, sometimes their scent might hang heavier around them, but while alphas/omegas could scent the tones in the scent he’d just smell a heavier version of whatever their normal scent was. 

“Syds why don’t you do a domming with him,” Alex inputs. “While I’ll go to the park with you guys,” glancing over at the beta and then to the kid in his arms, “And that will take out three minds. That might help calm him down to study and this afternoon I know Trey and Maddie have a party for Maddie’s parents’ bonding anniversary today. And Kimberly and Penelope always do a Sunday date thing. So, it’ll be quieter.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask him after breakfast,” Sadie nods, she usually dommed with Spencer at least every four days, and she’d done one with him Friday, but stress could increase the need to do a domming, “We could still dom you and me, tonight right?”

“Yeah.”

*************

Harley grinned over at Peter, “So dude what’s with you and MJ?”

“What?” Peter whispers out in confusion looking away from where MJ was leading some of the Academic Decathlon members, including Flash and Ned, in a rapid-fire round as their Monday starting prep.

“You and MJ.”

“Nothing.”

“Come on she’s always watching you.”

“No, no she isn’t.”

“Dude she knows your schedule.”

“She’s observant, scary observant,” Peter remarks, “But I’m sure if you asked, she knows everyone else’s too.”

“Nope, just you,” the alpha dissents even though he would never as the female alpha, “So?”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Anyone catching your eyes?”

“Nope.”

“Are you two going to participate or gossip?” MJ calls over from her makeshift podium.

Peter blushes red and Harley grins, but both stand from the table they were using to study and move closer to the rest of the decathlon members. 

*************

“Long weekend?” Natasha inquires with a smirk over at Steve and his pack as they all filed into the Compound’s gym, all looking like they just been fucked, their blissful smiles even on Bucky who’s outward emotional range tended to be limited towards non-mates, but he was getting better around the Avenger’s Family as was their text group name.

“Found our omega,” Steve informs, happy to share the news with those that have become family to him and his pack over the years.

“Congrats guys,” Clint calls over from where’s he’s unwrapping his omega, Darcy’s hands, they’d been doing a domming/self-defense session.

Darcy exclaiming with a broad smile, “Bout time,” she would have added <i> _fucking_ </i> between the words, but the one time she’d cuss in Captain America’s presence she’d felt like she wanted to melt to the floor and hide under the couch, his eyebrows had sloped down dangerously into disappointment and his scent had kicked up and even though she hadn’t known what it meant at the time, the eyebrows of disappointed doom, as she coined them, pretty much spelled it out for her, and she wasn’t willing to see if Bucky would give the same look, he already intimidated her when he was happy. “It was getting boring being the only omega when we all get together.”

“Thanks,” Steve spoke looking over at the two.

“We should throw a party, celebrate.”

“See that’s why you’re my favorite Barton mate,” Tony declares over at the brunette omega, ignoring the exaggerated pouts on both Clint and Natasha. Looking over to his alphas, “We should do a party like I’ve been saying all weekend, celebrate her coming into the pack cause now I have a partner in crime. Ooh! Cops and robbers, that should be the theme.”

“You want a theme that incites the idea that were taking and locking her away?” Sam asks incredulously. “Trapping her, imprisoning her.”

“It’s a girl too?” Darcy examines right after; she had envisioned a male omega since all them were males and even with Tony’s womanizing playboy media label, he only seemed to have eyes for his mates’ and she’s listened to the anecdotes he told of his past and there was almost always a man not a woman in the sexual fueled ones.

“Sadie,” Tony enlightens, then looking back at his second in command alpha, “Like you wouldn’t like the idea of putting her in handcuffs and parading around for everyone to see that you’ve caught her, that’s she’s our pack’s, yours.”

Sam licks his lips, the primal part wanted that, but he didn’t want Sadie felling like she was being imprisoned by them, he wanted her to feel secure in their presence, that she wanted to be with them, wanted their domination and he wanted her to want to gift them with her submission. And yes, he knew she had implied that she was a brat to Tony and that meant she liked to be forced to submit, but he still wanted her to know that he wouldn’t force her to do something that she didn’t want or need, to force themselves past her limits. Instead of commenting back, he asks towards the triad, “Where’s the twins?”

“Wanda’s grounded to her room for the day,” Clint informs seriously, “Pietro’s running around somewhere,” the seventeen-year-old speedster could be anywhere in the compound in seconds as long as that area was teen friendly.

“What happened?” Steve inquires, looking over at his fellow blonde alpha.

The archer sighs, “She’s been giving attitude to everyone she comes across for the last week, you know I can take as good as I give with jokes and a sass even from them as long as they aren’t disrespectful,” and everyone knew he was far more lenient about most things than the rest of the Avenger alphas and even Natasha, his beta, tended to be stricter when it came to the two teens, waving between himself and his two mates, as he spoke his next few words, “And we tried to figure out if something was wrong, but she isn’t talking past acting like a spoiled brat and Pietro is even done with her new attitude,” and everyone knew that the usually impatient speedster seemed to have miles of patience for his sister. “Gave her a choice this morning after she decided to levitate her breakfast onto Pietro’s head just because she apparently didn’t want to eat it, a trip over my knee or she could spend the rest of the day alone in her room.”

Steve gives a sighing nod, “You want me to try?”

“Sure,” Cling agrees, Steve was the one that she was the closest to out of the two of them, her passion of art and music bringing them closer, while Pietro tended to lean more towards him considered their shared like of more physical activities and the occasional prank.

“I’ll talk to her after training,” it wasn’t even lunch time and he wanted Wanda to have time to think about what brought her room restriction before he talked to her, she most likely was pouting at the moment, it usually took a while for her to start thinking about her part in the situation, and would do no good for him to go in there until she did start, glancing up at the ceiling, “Friday tell Pietro it’s time to train, please, thanks.”

Not ten seconds later a streak of blueish silver was seen, followed by a gust of air, the silver haired speedster standing there in his black and white tracksuit and sneakers looking around at the Avenger’s, speaking English with a heavy Sokovian accent, “We doing this or what?”

“Yep.”

Pietro grinned, “So who am I training with?”

“All of us, we’ll rotate. Let’s start with warm-ups first. Natasha why don’t you run us through, focus on flexibility.”

Darcy gave a whoop, as she moved to sit at the bench, blue eyes roaming over her alpha in shorts that she knew would end up going tight across his ass as he tried to follow their more flexible mate before eyes drifted to her beta mate, the redhead wearing workout leggings that acted like a second skin on her.

Clint winked at his beta, before teasingly commenting towards his omega, “Don’t you have Jane to corral into eating and sleeping?”

“Jane’s a big girl,” Darcy waves off, eyes never leaving her female mate.

“Not what you said last night,” Natasha inputs, smirking as she lets her legs slide seamlessly into the splits, watching as both her mates become laser focused on her.

“Last night Jane almost put her notebook into a toaster.”

Sam chuckles at Darcy’s boss/best friend’s antics, he’d say she was on par with Tony during bouts of sleep deprivation, stretching out his legs, he wasn’t able to do the splits like Natasha and he never planned to be able to, and based on the way Bucky tilted his head and frowned at the process, Tony flat out refusing to try, and Steve try as he might couldn’t get his body to move like that, none of his male mates would accomplish it either.

*************

Sadie watched as her last class filtered out of the room before glancing at Harley who was loitering at the corner of her desk, “Can I help you with something, Mister Keener?”

“So, um they’re heading back from their training session at the compound …” voice petering off.

“Okay?”

“You think maybe you can do dinner with us tonight.”

Sadie gave a confused noise, “They asked you to ask me?”

“No.”

“Then?”

“Figured y’all would want to be together and I wanted to show my support.”

“Harley are you okay with being my student?”

“Yeah, free tutoring.”

Smiling over at the teen, “I guess so. But I can ask for you to be put into a different teacher, I don’t want me being your legal guardians’ mate and me being your teacher to make you uncomfortable,” and she couldn’t exactly step away from the first, didn’t want to step away and she hoped her four mates felt the same.

“It doesn’t.”

“Good, but I don’t remember the policy off the top of my head, but I know that soulmates are transferred out of if their mate is their teacher. I think kids of mates might be the same policy so when paperwork goes through you might be switched regardless.”

Harley shrugs, “So dinner?”

“I’m sorry, but not tonight.” She wanted her mates’ to be the ones to ask not have Harley bring her unannounced or for herself to just invite herself over.

“Okay, just wanted to ask.”

“Thanks for the offer though it was very nice of you.”

Harley hummed.

“Was that all you wanted to ask?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow Misses Williams.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mister Keener.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE Comment! I love reading what you guys have to say.


	5. Royal Ass History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Nikki818.

“This is it,” Sadie comments, after leading him into the two-car garage.

Steve nods looking at the old car, Tony would have said clunker just from the look of the outside and even he wants to ask if they’ll break down getting to her sister’s party, he settles for “What year is it?” the blue color was fading in parts and the car had dents that he knew from both Tony and Bucky enjoying being elbow deep in cars that they didn’t damage anything but the esthetic, but the car was old, he doubts he’s seen more than a handful of them on the road in the four years he’s been out of the ice.

“Nineteen eighty civic hatchback.”

He nods at that, “So keys?” holding out his hand for them.

She almost settles her ring of keys attached to a small plush squirrel keychain in his hand before pulling it away, “You know how to drive shift right?”

“Yep.”

She hands over the keys then.

Steve moves to the passenger side, opening the door and letting Sadie get situated before closing it and heading for the driver side and opening the door, bending down immediately and tugging on the bar to move the seat back all the way, tugging harder to unstick the seat and listening to it squeak in protest at the adjustment all the way to the farthest position, but not willing to attempt squishing his six-two frame into a seat positioned for his barely five-three omega first.

*************

Sadie looks over at Steve, whose looking out the windshield at the European style manor, “Just stick by me.”

“Wasn’t planning not too, doll. This is your parents’ house?” the way she talked and acted, and this car, didn’t add up with how he thought someone who had grown up in this house would, the house wasn’t a house, it was a mansion, huge, not like Tony’s mansion upstate that the beta had grown up in, that one had been red brick and screamed old money, though from what he learned from his sole beta mate was that Howard had grown up poor, a son of a fruit salesman and a seamstress, this mansion was grey stone and didn’t hold the same look as old money, but what did he know about old money, he hadn’t known anyone with money until Howard and now Tony.

“My mom’s and her mate, Robert’s, well Robert’s really, she wouldn’t have afforded this without him.”

“So, you didn’t grow up here?”

“No, we lived on a farm in Vermont. My brother Charlie and his mate Courtney live there now, they’re continuing the family business.”

“So, you guys didn’t move here?”

“Nope. I don’t think I’ve ever spent more than a night at a time here.”

“What’s the family business?”

“We own an orchard and make maple syrups and apple ciders.”

“So, mine and Bucky’s scents remind you of home?”

“Yeah. But Sam’s does as well, we used to do bonfires during the winter and drink apple cider, well I drank apple cider, Charlie and Becca loved hot chocolate, and I think my dad used to spike his cider cause he’d never let us touch it. But the smoky part of his scent reminds me of the bonfires. Does my scent do something for you?”

“Yeah its calming and Bucky’s ma had little pots of lavender in her kitchen said the smell reminded her of her life in Romania, when I was having real bad pain days, she’d send me home with some, said it had magical properties and it’d make me feel better.”

“So, my scent reminds Bucky of his childhood home and his ma?”

“Haven’t asked, but Bucky’s got a sweet tooth so the chocolate part of your scent and Sam’s caramel part really make it for him.”

“And the apple pie filling yours smells like.”

“Yep, he jokes I’m All American. Born of the Fourth of July and smells like apple pie.”

“Apple pie was actually invented in England during the fourteenth century.”

“Really? How you know that?”

“My headmaster. Some Fourth of July, one of my classmates said that apple pie was invented in America since it’s such a staple for the holiday. And my headmaster said it was actually from England, told us he had thought the same thing until he went to Oxford to become a professor. It became a big deal that day, cause Fourth of July was supposed to mark our independence from them and we ended up making one of their desserts our staple for that day.”

“Huh.”

“So, you ready to go in?”

“Right, yep.”

*************

Sadie’s hand clasped in his, Steve watches as she greets the stoic looking butler by name, who opened the door for them, and he follows right after, thanking the butler before the beta could insist on taking the birthday gift Sadie had brought and allowing them to make their own way back. Letting Sadie direct them further towards the back of the house to large French doors that went out to the backyard, and leading him through the yard until they got to a stone path that was lined with white, purple, and pink cloth streamers and balloons, the manicured shrubbery, the statues, and ground level fountains, all adding to the estate. When it opened up into a garden area, he asked softly, “You said this was a kid party?”

“It is.”

“When did kid parties turn into catering events?” looking at the white linen tables scattered across the lawn, caterers in pressed black vests and crisp white button ups going around with champagne and different finger foods. Everyone was dressed to the nines, even children, the women wearing elegant dresses, the men in suits, and he was thankful Sadie had told him to wear one of his, he’d originally planned on just wearing a nice button up and slacks since it’d be the first time he’d be meeting part of his omega’s family.

“When you have a socialite as a mom.”

“Okay. So, where’s your family?”

Easily spotting her youngest sister, “See the girl wearing a crown over there,” pointing over to her now nine-year-old sister within the fray of other girls in billowy gowns, the crown on her auburn locks shining brightly in the midday sun.

“Yep.”

“That’s Beatrice,” then trying to pinpoint her fifteen-year-old sister within the chatting adults, only for Ellie to find them first.

“Sadie!” is called out in a muted voice about twenty feet from them to the left, the teenager waving them over from where she stood away from the party, shrouded by the shrubbery maze that went around the perimeter of the garden, cell in her hand. 

“Hey, Eleanor,” Sadie greets, biting her bottom lip to stop from laughing, at the wrinkled nose she got in return at the full use of her sister’s name.

Once she and Steve were close enough the five-eight alpha gave a pleading, “Ellie, please,” then turning her sights on Steve, “Who are you?”

“Steve, I’m --” Steve starts.

“Oh yeah, Sadie said she found you guys. I’m _Ellie_ ,” holding out her hand for the older alpha.

Steve shakes it, as Sadie gives a teasing reminder, “It’s Eleanor only, right now.”

“Come on,” the teen whines.

“Deborah would throw a hissy fit,” azure eyes looking over to where she could see and hear the woman leading a group of other party goers in the newest gossip, champagne glass in hand, on the far side of the garden, “If she hears someone calling you that.”

Pouting, “You call mother, Deborah, I think you can call me Ellie.”

“What?” Steve inquires sharply, looking down at his mate.

Sadie sighs, respect was a big thing to alphas in general, and she knew based on the little things she saw when she met them last Saturday and then the stories they, Sam, and Tony gave, along with the pack group texts she was now apart of, that both Steve and Bucky both had their feet firmly planted in showing manners and giving respect at all times, and she had no doubt calling a parent by their first name was something they’d never allow, it was disrespectful and she knew it. And based on the rules of the pack that she agreed and consented to only last Saturday, it broke two that were under respect.

“Sadie,” is spoken firmly.

Giving a slightly pleading, “Steve,” not wanting to get into her relationship or lack thereof with her mom with the blonde, not in the middle of a party and definitely not with Ellie around, the teen didn’t know anything but bare bones, and neither Sadie nor her older siblings wanted to taint the image of their shared parent to either of their younger sisters, not with Beatrice idolizing their mom and Eleanor already having a precarious relationship with her, by giving out the sordid details of the relationship.

“It’s disrespectful and rude.”

“I know.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“Cause I can, and I want to,” wincing at how that sounded out loud, petulant and bratty and not in the omega way, but the childish version of the word.

“Not anymore, understand?” Steve grounded out, bits of dominance coming through.

“Yes, alpha.”

“Good, I’d hate to punish you here doll.”

She nodded at that, focusing back on her sister who was playing with her cell, “So, what are you doing all the way over here anyway?”

Ellie looks up at that, “Oh, got tired of the small talk.”

“It’s only been thirty minutes, Eleanor,” she had wanted to get there at two, enough time to safely see her sister blow out candles and sing happy birthday which happened sometime in the last hour of the party, but Steve had gotten them there forty minutes early.

“It’s boring,” then looking at Steve, a hopeful expression on her face, “Can’t you make her call me, Ellie?”

Steve didn’t seem to be willing to get between them on the issue, and Sadie huffs at her sister’s antics, reminding, “I call you that in private. I’m not doing it here.” She definitely didn’t want her sisters getting the backlash of that episode if their shared parent found out that Ellie and Beatrice weren’t using their full name, nicknames according to the woman were for those of lower financial status, and unlike her little sisters, she could just walk away.

“Fine. Can you help me with homework?”

“Doesn’t Deb- mom want you mingling.”

“I’ve already done that, the cake stuff isn’t going to happen until like two thirty, so us going inside for a bit won’t matter, mother isn’t even paying attention she’s showing off to her socialite friends.”

Rolling her eyes, “Sure.”

“Don’t you want to say hi to your mom and sister?” Steve questions.

“No, they’re busy right now.”

Steve nods at that, trusting his mate’s judgement when he looks back to see both mother and daughter in the mist of peers, and both he and Sadie followed the baby alpha back though the path towards the main house.

Ellie guided them through multiple hallways once they get to the manor and then to the second story, opening up the bedroom that was furthest away from the master bedroom, the teen throwing herself onto her triad sized bed with a groan.

“You want to show me the homework?” Sadie inquires.

Steve leans against the doorframe blue eyes glancing around the room, feeling out of place, especially when the teen starts up conversation with his mate.

“On the desk,” Ellie informs, watching out of the corner of her hazel eyes, as Sadie heads over there, starting up a minute later, “I wish I could have just gone to a boarding school like yours, you and everyone all talk about it, like designation didn’t matter there or at least it matters less than at my school. Like it would be so much easier, I wouldn’t have to deal with all the stuck ups at my school. And you and Alex are perfect together, and I don’t want to date anyone at my school, the boys all act like boys, I want a real man, I get that I’m an alpha and mother hates it cause I ruined her perfect little image that I would be a beta, because female betas can be looked after, they can be trophies, but they aren’t servants like omegas and they aren’t providers like alphas have to be. But I still want to be wooed, like the guys at my school all want beta chicks or at least alpha girls that might as well be betas since they are so low on the spectrum, like so fuckin what if I like sports, that I’m a better shot than them, that I’m on the high end of the spectrum, I still deserve to be treated like a girl.”

“Okay, what brought this on?” Sadie inquires, having moved to the bed, when her sister’s normal scent started giving off tones that she knew indicated distress on the teen, lifting her sister’s head and shifting under so the darker haired brunette’s head laid on her lap. Hearing the door click and glancing up to see Steve gone, but she could still hear the couch in the sitting area that was outside her sister’s room give an imperceivable squeak.

“Mother wants me to go to the winter formal, says I need to start making connections so that I can become a proper lady, despite my apparent lack of it according to her, and nobody has asked me and it’s not like I want them too, but recognition would be nice.”

Running her hand through the alpha’s brown tresses, “Well that’s their luck.”

“It shouldn’t be mine. I’m a catch, I have one soulmate mark already, I just know I’ll have more, but _huh_ it’s so annoying I wish I was eighteen already, I’m going to leave this place and live life like you and Becca get too. You’re free, Alex doesn’t stop you from enjoying life and you’re an omega. And Becca gets to go all over the world doing whatever she does.”

“Investigative photography of indigenous species and phenomenon,” Sadie reminds.

“That. And I’ll get to find my soulmates and I want to be cherished just as much as Alex does you and I want be able to act like an alpha without mother saying I’m being too alpha-y, like _what is that_ , I’m an alpha, I’m at like the top, I’m in the alpha of alphas category, I should be able to act how my biology demands without being condemned for it. I’m not alpha commanding omegas, I’m not doing the alpha voice on anyone. All I want to do is be able to protect and provide. I’m not doing anything wrong, like she acts like I committed the biggest sin needing to dom and having a knot and going into rut, that I’m now a slave to my body. Alphas and omegas have requirements, but we aren’t slaves, it’s just life, its breathing for us, but she’s a beta and doesn’t take any time to even understand that.”

“And you deserve that, you deserve to cherish and to be cherished, that’s not just for omegas and female betas. And omega doesn’t mean servant and being a female alpha isn’t bad.” Out of both sexes of alphas, female alphas were definitely the minority coming in at about seventeen percent, just like male omegas were for omegas, hundred years ago and that percentage was lower, but give another hundred and it was projected to grow another ten percent. Female alphas and male omegas had the hardest time during presentation since they had the most changes happening to their bodies, the development of whole new anatomical systems and/or parts, female alphas gained retractable penises that could be pushed out during ruts and during sexual contact with an omega, while male omegas gained a reproductive system that allowed them to become pregnant and give birth; along with the normal physical changes that all alpha and omega presenters went through, knots were produced in the middle of penises for alphas and omegas gained slick and the ability to stretch their channels to hold a knot, in addition their biochemistry rewired itself for their presenting designation.

“I know, daddy tells me. Daddy at least gets it; he lets me be me. I’m still his little girl, he gets that I need to embrace my alpha-ness, but I still want to be protected and provided for as well, I’m like the perfect second-in-command alpha.”

“You’ll find them.”

“I wish I could have found them already like you did Alex.”

“You do know Alex isn’t my mate, right? Steve’s one of my mate’s, my alpha.”

“Forgot, you guys have been together since I could remember.”

“He’s one of my best friends.” She’d known him since she was nine, he’d been brought to the school a few months after her.

“So, what’s Steve like?”

“Nice.”

“Sorry, I got you in trouble.”

“Don’t sweat it, I was bound to gain his attention that way soon anyway.”

“Brat?”

“Yep, besides its natural for new mates to test boundaries, even alphas.”

“But they make the rules.”

“Yeah, but Miss Second in Command, everyone does it, you’ll do it too. You can put boundaries up, but everyone will toe at the lines see what rules are soft and which are hard, what level of discipline do you need to use to keep everyone following the established structure, is it a look, a stern word, a threat of punishment, or an actual punishment. Its human behavior to test. But alphas and omegas both deal with the dom sub aspect as well. Like earlier, that was Steve’s first time correcting my behavior, the first time I technically broke a rule, Steve was testing if I would actually listen to him when he corrected, would I submit easily to rules I consented to, or would I force him to prove that he wouldn’t break down in the face of my disrespect, prove that he is my head alpha, my dominant. And I probably would have done the same if I wasn’t here,” she wasn’t about to make a scene no matter how small in the presence of her mom, she was never willingly going to give the woman ammunition to use against her. “I would have probably easily bratted my way into further trouble, and if we were in public saw where he would draw a line.” In their world it was completely normal for soulmates or parents to be seen giving any of their mates or children a quick reminder to listen and obey, such as landing a few swats over clothed backsides. “I would have tested to see if he was an alpha that would handle the situation then and there or would he make me wait till we were in private, be that take me somewhere private right then or wait until we were home. I would have tested to see if he was more of a lecturer or would he go for one of the agreed upon punishments. As an omega I need to know my alpha can give me the level of dominance and structure I need over my life. I need to know that I can’t just walk over rules and not be disciplined in some way.”

“So, he did a good job?”

Sadie knew her sister didn’t have role models for what an alpha was supposed to be to their mates, both their mom and Richard were betas and only children, so there was no alpha family members to gain insight from and the two’s friend group consisted mainly of socialites who would never dare give any type of public chastisement to their mates or children, they rather them run wild than show domesticity, and the alphas her sister did hang around regularly with were teens themselves and to her knowledge none of them were mated, the closest example for Ellie was the relationship Alex and Sadie had, “For what the situation was, a first time correction to a new mate, I’d say so.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“What would have changed if you guys weren’t newly out the gate?”

“I don’t know, we --”

“What if it was Alex?”

“He wouldn’t have gotten on to me about using De- mom’s first name in the first place.”

“Okay, what if you broke a rule comparable to that?”

“I’d know I would have swats coming to me, if it wasn’t here, he wouldn’t wait, I would have been tucked under his arm and given them right then. But Alex and I know what works for me, for us, we’ve discussed what is and what isn’t okay in terms of public or private punishments. He will never correct me within view or earshot of De- mom, but anywhere else he does it as soon as we can.”

“So, Steve didn’t know not to?”

“I haven’t talked about my relationship with De- mom, today is only the second time we’ve been out together, so we haven’t gone in depth.”

“So, it isn’t just everything comes out sunshine and rainbows?”

“No, it’s a learning curve, an accelerated one, but one none the less. We have to get to know each other, what works for Steve and Tony, or Steve and Bucky or Steve and Sam, might not work for Steve and me, I’m an omega that brings different factors that alphas and betas don’t have. I need a stricter structure, that my other mates don’t need because of my designation, alpha mates are different than alpha guardians, it’s a different dynamic, I’m going to be learning just as much as they are on what works for me with a mate and I’m going to learn what they need from me, how they react to certain things, what they see as rules they won’t bend on. Alex lets me call mom by her first name, obviously that’s a line Steve isn’t going to let me walk across, that might change once he knows our dynamic or it might not, either way I’m going to respect his wish on it.”

“So, you’re just going to roll over?”

“Respect not roll over, if I had an actual problem with something he wants, I’d tell him, and I’d make sure he knew it wasn’t just me bratting.”

Ellie hums at that.

“Got any more questions?”

“That homework assignment.”

“Okay,” reaching back for the notebook stuffed with a few packets that she’d left near the edge of the bed, “You okay with Steve coming back in?”

“What?” hazel eyes moving from Sadie’s face towards the closed door of her bedroom, “When did he leave?”

“When the conversation went to personal.”

“Oh. He could have stayed.”

“I know, but he probably wanted to respect your privacy.”

“That’s nice of him, but yeah he can come in.”

Sadie wiggles out from under the teen then before moving to get off the bed and get her mate.

*************

Steve was thankful that with the solid wood door and thick walls his enhanced hearing could only here the two sisters’ normal voices as whispers, tuning it out completely when he pulled out his cell, the non-Avenger emergency texts had been on silent making it so that when he opens it he has about twenty missed texts, shaking his head at Sam’s text that read _Make sure to make a good impression for the rest of us_ , Bucky’s _Don’t do anything stupid_ , and Tony’s _Try to see if she’ll spend the night_. Texting them back _I’ll try_ before switching to and reading through the Avenger’s group texts, and then moving onto emails when he finishes with that.

*************

Steve sits down on the desk chair, not wanting to sit on the teen’s bed, grinning, scent shifting in happiness when Sadie motions to his lap with a “May I?”

“Course doll,” settling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her when she leans back into him, letting himself enjoy the moment as she starts to explain a French concept to her sister, and he lets the language sweep over him reminding him of all the times Gabe Jones and Jacques Dernier would squabble teasingly back and forth in the language.

Sadie breathes in her alpha’s cinnamon apple scent, as she talks, trying to stay focused on the task at hand and not how his hands were holding firmly to her hips, as she fights the urge to just turn and stuff her nose into his neck where his scent would be stronger, nip at the skin there and tell him to hold her tighter. She’d been walking the edge for most of the week, she never noticed how sexually active she was in dommings with Alex until they were taken away due to her finding her mates. Especially with Alex having been going through his pre-rut symptoms the past few days, being on a razor edge of sex fueled need for days, his scent constantly having those notes and her not being able to help had annoyed the shit out of her, since she knew exactly what and how he liked it so that he could relax, but they were blazing a new path, one where they couldn’t rely like that on each other, and therefore, she ended up sleeping on the couch in the living room half the week. Last night, she had broken down crying having to watch him leave for the rut and heat clinic for the first time in almost ten years, and now she was with one of her alphas and he was holding her and all she wanted was for him to hold tight enough to leave bruises, mark her, remind her why she was his, his mate, his omega, his packs’ only, why she let her best friend suffer alone when only a week and a half ago she had still been planning to help him through the pain of his rut, not be here at her little sister’s party and sitting on the lap of her head alpha mate. 

Steve tightens his grip unconsciously at the smell of rosemary coming off his omega, but he ignores the want to press a kiss to his mate’s skin, here wasn’t the right time, the first time his lips touch hers he wanted it to be alone or with their pack, not in a room that smelled of another alpha, even if that alpha was his mate’s sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE Comment! I love reading what you guys have to say.


	6. Shenanigans and Teens

Tony leans back in his chair watching as his new intern excitedly rambles though his explanations and comments on what they were doing in the lab, all the equipment that he now had at his fingertips, and movie references about all the _super old_ movies that Tony had seen in theaters growing up.

He really should invite Harley down, let the two teens brains just go wild with inventing, Harley had been the same way when he saw the lab the first time a few years ago, though his reaction was more trying to get words out in coherent thoughts as he touched everything, tweaking some items around for better or worse, but the kid had an impulsive need to touch _everything_ , giving out sarcastic quips when Tony had told him to stop touching some of the more dangerous weaponry, remembering how when they met the kid had broken Iron Man’s finger clean off with his need to touch and twist things. Coming back to the present when Peter’s voice starts calling out his name.

“Mister Stark. Mister Stark, you have a … a … _that_!” having not been able to get the name of the instrument out fast enough.

Tony grins, “Yep.”

“I can’t believe, actually I can you’re a billionaire why wouldn’t you, but you have it. I read somewhere that there was only like four made in the world. I never thought I’d get to see it in person, let alone stand next to it and I am. Mister Stark can I touch it, I won’t touch buttons just touch the side _please_ Mister Stark.”

“Geez kid, we can use the damn thing, it’s not a paperweight.”

“Really!” an excited squeal coming out of the teen beta, that had him blushing red at the pitchy-ness of it all.

“Yep,” throwing himself into a stand, Tony heads over to the teen.

*************

Sam ducks his head in amusement when Bucky growls heavily at the floured mess of the kitchen, a kitchen that Bucky had cleaned just yesterday, even getting on his hands and knees to scrub at the polished concrete instead of letting M-O, their robotic AI mop do the work, claiming that using some elbow grease made it shine better; Tony had been ruffled at the comment, the beta having made each of his little robot babies to be perfect at doing some set of cleaning task that he hadn’t the time or want to perform.

“Hey!” Harley grinned over; his fist closed around flour that he had just been about to throw in one of the Sokovian twins’ directions.

“Hello,” both Wanda and Pietro gave out in synch, Wanda with red pulsing around her fingers while flour hung suspended midair, while white clouds billowed in the wake of Pietro’s last spurt of speed.

“What you three doing?” Sam inquires.

“Making cookies,” Harley announces, tossing the flour in his hand onto the counter and wiping his hand off onto his basketball shorts.

“Flour goes into the bowl, not on you.”

“We’re doing that,” pointing to the middle of the island where a huge red and white striped plastic bowl, that was usually used for popcorn on movie nights, now sat, “Recipe says the flour needs to be sifted first.”

“We have a sifter,” Bucky speaks out in a monotone voice, grabbing hold of the half dozen or so pizza boxes in his mate’s hand, balancing it with his own, before moving into the mess and leaving booted footprints of flour in his path.

“But this is more fun,” Pietro speaks up, Harley nodding at the older teen’s words.

“Good, then you don’t mind cleaning when you’re done,” Sam informs, all three teens pouting at his words, but he pays them no mind watching as his soulmate, drops the baker’s dozen worth of pizza boxes that the three teens had wanted on the least floury spot of counter, before moving on to the cabinet that holds all their baking supplies and grabbing out the sifter, placing it on top of the stack of pizza boxes with an exaggerated huff when he repasses them.

Bucky growls with a shake of his head, when he sees Harley scoop up flour from the island the teen’s intention clear on his face, the fourteen-year-old places his hand behind his back then, giving the best rendition of innocent child he could, which didn’t fool anybody in the room. Bucky heads back towards his mate, then, the caramel scented alpha grabbing hold of his hand when he’s close enough and dragging him back to the safety of their bedroom, as the three teens go back to their flour fight, the moment they aren’t in the room. 

*************

“Since they’re entertained,” Sam whispers, millimeters from Bucky’s lips, though the action was unnecessary the soundproof function had been turned on ever since Harley arrived a few months ago.

Bucky’s scent kicks into arousal, fingers digging into his mate’s muscular glutes, earning a hum from the other alpha along with a passionate kiss that he returns in full, lifting Sam up and stumbling as he tried to hurry to the bed, when legs encircled around legs at first before Bucky could hike his mate up completely.

“Fuck, we need to get better at that,” Sam jokes, grunting as Bucky falls on top of him, sandwiching him between soldier and mattress.

Bucky teasing out “Speak for yourself.”

Sam rolls his eyes, grabbing a handful of the other soldier’s thick hair in his hand and dragging Bucky’s head down into a hard kiss.

Bucky growls at the manhandling, yanking his head away with a glint in his eyes, they both knew he liked a bit of hair pulling, but he wasn’t going to give in easily, before rutting his hips roughly into Sam’s, grinding down, as metal and flesh fingers dig between them to pop buttons and unzip zippers.

“Commando is such a great look,” Sam breathes out, when his mate’s dick springs free with vigor once the zipper of black jeans is down.

“Uh huh,” yanking down Sam’s own jeans and boxer briefs, which had showed the hard lines of his mate’s cock trapped in cotton.

Sam spits in his hand, not wanting to deal with stopping and getting the ever-present lube, they had on the bed’s end tables, three alphas and a beta male that didn’t produce slick like their omega counterpart meant lube was a constant need, though spit was a fan favorite for hand jobs, and Tony, when he wanted to feel the burn the next day would skip the lube and have them only use spit. Gripping his mate’s cock in a tight hold, that has Bucky gasping and pushing into the pressure, feeling the prominent strain of veins that lined it as he started to pump methodically up into the short curly hairs at the base and back down almost ten inches to the tip that was dripping precum and adding to the spit lube.

Bucky grips with his metal hand the back of his mate’s neck, pushing his tongue into parted lips as he ravished his mate’s mouth, Sam’s hand job becoming erratic, as he groans in pleasure, especially when Bucky’s flesh hand traces the defined curves of rich skin until he gets to Sam’s on cock that was begging for attention.

*************

Steve holds Sadie to him, watching from the upstairs balcony that looks down onto the foyer, as a parade of young women and men, most betas, but he could smell the odd omega within the mix with how the wind from the open door swept their scent up towards him, shuffle the mass of young children out the door. Beatrice, who’d he yet to actually meet, stood at the entrance, dutifully thanking and saying goodbye to each of her young guests and their nannies, according to Sadie’s mumble when he asked, since most looked too young to even have children that age, and weren’t dressed for the party like the other adult party goers still in the garden, while Sadie’s sisters’ nanny handed out gift bags.

“Sadie!” Beatrice calls out in excitement, when the door finally closes on the last guest under sixteen, and she moves for the curved stairs.

“Happy Birthday Beatrice,” Sadie calls out, extracting herself from Steve’s arms before grabbing hold of his right hand, leading him towards the stairwell that her baby sister was running up, at least was until Rose, the nanny who was following at a more sedated pace after the nine-year-old, calls out in a stern voice, “No running on the stairs, Miss Beatrice.”

“You’re staying right?” Beatrice inquires of Sadie once she reaches the last few steps, the crown she wore now slipping off her head, due to her run and only holding on due to a few bobby pins that were barely holding on to the fine auburn strands.

Sadie grins, “Yep all yours for the day,” pulling the birthday girl into a hug and tickling the girl’s chin for a moment, Beatrice squirming at the touch, crown slipping further off, “Thought we could go someplace, eat pizza and --”

“Pizza is not part of the dietary plan, Mrs. Ashburn is allowing Miss Beatrice to have,” Rose interrupts in a rude tone, a disgusted look on her face when looking over at the omega.

“Well, Mrs. Ashburn can suck it,” Sadie hisses out, Steve makes a warning noise at the back of his throat and Sadie throws an apologetic look back at her mate, before looking back at the severe looking beta, narrowing her eyes, “Mister Ashburn has already signed off,” dropping the glare when she focuses on taking the crown off her sister’s head, Beatrice holding out her hand for the bobby pins that were being taken out with it.

Rose gives off a dissatisfied hum at the information, “Very well, I’m assuming Miss Eleanor will be accompanying you,” Sadie nods still focusing on her sister, “Very well, then I’ll help get the children into sensible evening attire for your outing,” voice dipping into detestation at the possible venues Sadie would take her sisters too.

“You do that,” was pettily handed out, as she smells Steve’s scent spike even more to what it had been when he found out she called her mom by her given name only two hours ago, and she stands finally finished with the crown, though her sister did have a few more bobby pins in her hair, but she left them since they seemed to be part of some overarching hairstyle someone had given the girl.

“I’m wearing this,” Ellie informs coming into the space they were all in, having changed into distressed jean shorts, that were more distressed than jeans and a leather jacket over a white tank top that was at least a size too small and practically see-through seeing as the entirety of the thin lacy bralette she wore underneath that was easily noticeable.

“Absolutely not, Miss Eleanor!” Rose vehemently announces, “It’s an outfit for a trollop,” side-eyeing Sadie discreetly, though Sadie caught the action, as she says _trollop_ , before looking back at the fifteen-year-old, “You might be an alpha,” spitting out the designation in disguised distaste, “But your still a young heiress, it’s improper.”

Ellie turns hazel eyes on Sadie then, “I can wear this can’t I?” the baby alpha knowing exactly how much Rose irritated Sadie especially when a sharp mint molded into the omega’s scent in the last minute.

Rose speaks up before Sadie could even answer, “No, your mother won’t allow it.”

“You can,” Sadie speaks out a millisecond later, glaring over at the nanny, spitting out, “She was asking me not you,” breathing out and lessening the glare when Steve’s arm goes around her waist, covertly pinching her side as he does.

Rose lets out a huff.

Ellie grins, “Thank you, Sadie.”

The omega nods at that, before looking down at her baby sister, and directing, “Go get into something warm and then we can head out,” handing over the crown in her hands, “And put this wherever it goes, please.”

“Okay,” Beatrice answers before practically skipping down the hallway towards her room, Rose trailing after the girl with a tut. 

Sadie waits until she knows Rose is out of earshot, “And you, go put on at least a shirt that isn’t see-through or keep that jacket zipped up.”

“But --” Ellie starts to protest.

“It’s chilly outside.”

“You said I could wear this.”

“And I am, I just don’t need to see your nipples.”

“Come on Sadie it’s in fashion, Becca gave me this outfit.”

Sadie rose an eyebrow at the statement, Becca would definitely wear that outfit for herself, but she’d never give that outfit to her fifteen-year-old sister, she wouldn’t even give that outfit to Sadie now. “We’re going to FaceTime Charlie later; you really want him seeing that much of you?”

Ellie huffed before stomping back towards her room.

“We’ll be in the car,” a so far silent Steve called out.

*************

“What was that?” Steve inquires once they get into Sadie’s car.

“What?”

“The appalling attitude towards their nanny.”

“How about _her_ attitude?”

“I’m not the nanny’s alpha,” cutting eyes when the omega scoffs loudly, adding firmly, “I’m yours though.”

“She’s a fuckin bitch.”

“That doesn’t mean you stoop to her level.”

“You calling me a bitch?”

“No,” giving a sigh, “I just want to understand how my omega, who I thought was respectful and kind, was downright disrespectful and rude to someone who was doing their job?”

“She wasn’t doing her job; her job isn’t to tell me what I can and can’t do with my sisters. Her job isn’t to call me a trollop --”

“She didn’t call you --”

“Yes, she did, she directed that word towards _me_.”

Steve nods, he hadn’t seen that, he’d been in shock at Ellie’s outfit choice and trying to find a spot on the wall so he didn’t have to look at a fifteen year old’s bra, than paying attention to who the nanny was apparently aiming words at, “But before that and after that she was letting you know what your mom was allowing --”

“Well their dad allows them too.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to pick and choice the one you want to follow.”

“So, if I said I never want my kids to go to the movie theaters, or go to the bowling alley, or go to a roller-skating rink, have ice cream or eat pizza. You and the rest of our mates would just accept and enforce that.”

“We’d discuss why --”

“There is no good reason and there’s no discussion, Deborah,” Steve clears his throat at that, and Sadie ignores the warning, continuing on, “She wants Ellie and Beatrice to be a certain size in clothing, she doesn’t allow nicknames, she doesn’t wants them to go to the movies or go to bowling alleys because that’s what _commoners_ do and go, and she believes her _new_ family is above that.”

“ _Sadie_ \--”

“Robert allows it, I’m not letting them do anything that’s he wouldn’t allow himself.”

“That outfit --”

“Was bad and I’m making her cover the major indecency.”

“But would Robert allow that? Would your mom allow that?”

“No, okay. But --”

“Then you can’t say your letting them do only what at least one parent would allow.”

“Fine Steve, I’m letting her wear an outfit that they wouldn’t approve of, big deal, she’s worn worse,” she’d seen the Instagram pics.

“That isn’t a unit of measure, just because someone’s done worse doesn’t mean their other offenses are to be disregarded.”

“I know that,” an annoyed growl coming through.

Narrowing his eyes at the impertinence coming off his omega, “Then why are you acting like this, arguing when I’m trying to tell you something?”

“Why are you questioning my relationship with my sisters or how I decide I want to act towards someone that I don’t like.”

“I’m not questioning your relationship with your sisters, they’re your sisters, Sadie. I’m trying to understand why your letting them break rules that their parents have --”

“Clothes are an expression of individuality.”

“That’s great, but when their underage it’s a parent’s right to monitor that, and if the nanny who is obviously trying to follow your mom’s rules, says no, it isn’t your place to undermine your mom’s wishes even if she isn’t present to enforce them.”

“Fine,” is said quickly, turning to look out the window to manicured bushes.

Reaching over and cupping the omega’s chin in his fingers to bring her face back towards him, seeing a stray tear forming in the corner, “Doll --”

“I’m okay,” a pink blush smattering her cheeks coming through the makeup she wore, embarrassed at being called out, he wasn’t even scolding her, and she was already feeling guilty for breaking pack rules, setting a horrible example for her sisters, and for showing her pack in a bad light with how she conducted herself. Tapping the feeling down, now wasn’t the time to get emotional, not when her sisters would be coming down soon.

“Alright, then let’s talk about your abhorrent attitude towards the nanny.”

“She’s a fuckin bitch and I shouldn’t have let her get to me, there we’re done,” was snippily thrown out.

“Sadie,” his voice lowering in dominance.

She breathes out at that, eyes falling to the gear shift that sat between them, she needed more of that, needed him to give her more of that, azure eyes looking back up to his blue, she flippantly says, voice raising a few octaves as she does, “What?! What you want me to fuckin say, she’s a fuckin bitch --”

Steve cuts off then, tone calm like it’s been throughout the conversation, but with an underlining firmness, “I’d like if you didn’t cuss or yell at me.”

“Fine,” was her frustrated response, _why couldn’t he just throw his dominance in the ring_ , “She’s rude and mean, and she always looked down on me for being an omega, for what I need or the fact that I’m not rich, that up until my dad died, Deborah,” at Steve look, she growls too far in whatever spiral her common sense and emotions were taking her to heed the second warning in so many minutes about the use of her mom’s given name, “Didn’t even care to pay any fuckin attention to the fact that she had three other fuckin kids that weren’t heiresses to a fuckin fortune. That Deborah told her in front of me, Charlie, and Becca, that she didn’t have to pay us any mind when we were introduced, and then even after the few times we’ve spent time here before we became adults. So I don’t care if I come off rude, she started it, and I’ve stopped turning the other cheek, especially when she starts looking down on down on Ellie for being an alpha and having to go through ruts, I’m not going to stand by and let her okay?! You understand that, _alpha_? I’m not letting a fucking nobody make my sister feel wrong for presenting alpha, and I’m not going to let her act like I’m some sort of trollop just because I’m an omega, okay?”

“Okay.”

“ _Okay_? That’s it? You bring me out here to _talk_ , which I know this isn’t the talk, and then all I get is an _okay_.”

“I wanted to know what’s running through your head.”

“So, no punishment, no scolding?”

“I didn’t know the nanny acted that way towards you and I hate bullies, doll. I don’t like how you acted in there or the attitude your giving me now, but I’m not going to scold or punish right now, we obviously need to talk more.” And her sisters were due to come out soon.

“So, you don’t punish in public?” he threatened earlier why wasn’t he doing it now, she was being way more disrespectful now.

“I do. Just we haven’t really discussed punishments that aren’t just in view of our mates.” They discussed some, due to Harley being a part of their life, but it hadn’t been in depth, since usually the first and sometimes more punishments happened with only mates in view, each of them seeing how they reacted to that, get a feel for how mates reacted to different punishments in general, and get used to each other’s tells of when to push harder and when to pull back, before discussing punishments that happen in view of non-mates, friends and family that lived outside their home, or even contemplating discussing the rest of the public.

“So, you wouldn’t have spanked me earlier?” She’d told them voluntarily that she was hundred percent okay with being swatted when they talked briefly about punishments in front of non-mates, which had mainly focused in terms of Harley.

“No, I never said I would. Besides I don’t spank in public settings where strangers can overhear or walk in. I’ve spanked when it’s been around only friends and family though.” 

“Then what did you plan if I didn’t listen? You said _hate to punish you here_.”

“I would have pulled you away and we would have talked more in private. I would have told you, that you had a punishment coming.”

“Oh.”

“Were you okay with me even alluding to you being punished?” When they discussed this last weekend, she’d been fine it, even suggesting things that her alpha guardians have done, but it was the first time he, a mate, corrected her in general, he wanted to make sure she wasn’t holding in or hiding a negative emotion to what happened.

“I don’t want to be corrected here, especially not in front of Deb-my mom, but everywhere else I’m fine.”

“Doll, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that in front of --” remorse clear in his voice, and his scent now coating her senses with an unripe apple smell. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine with Ellie and Beatrice seeing you do that, it’s literally only De-my mom, that I don’t want knowing. And the nanny, I guess, but only because she’d tell De-my mom just to be spiteful. But I told you that I was fine with what you did, and I am, I just didn’t tell you the only exception.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t tell you cause I didn’t think I’d --”

“No why not your mom?”

“I don’t have a good relationship with her, haven’t in a long time,” ending there she didn’t want to get into the sordid details.

“Okay. How about the pinch?” It had been something they’d agreed to, but now that he knew she didn’t really want to be corrected in front of her mom or the nanny in any way, he wanted to make sure she was emotionally hit by the move.

“Didn’t mind, its discreet, nobody probably even noticed you did anything.”

“That’s good,” relief flooding his scent, before informing, “That’s really my only public punishment I’ve used on any of our mates so far that’s been in front of strangers.” And to him at this point her family was strangers. 

“So, all you’ll do is pinch my side in public?” still surprised at his announcement of not spanking in public, her alpha guardian before Alex, had lived through the time Steve had grown up in; told her stories, that during that time there had been a lot of movements to keep omegas completely stable, which meant anything that could fluctuate levels, such as postponing punishments, or not domming everyday even if neither the alpha or omega needed to, was frowned upon, due to WWI, which had taken about two million alphas across the Atlantic to fight at the detriment of the millions of omegas, who had stayed behind. And when the War was over, the alphas returned home to find their omegas either barely surviving or dead due to limited domming partners since all that was left was mainly female alphas, who barely made up six percent of the total alpha population in the world at the time. The alpha soldiers hadn’t been in good shape either, but they had at least been able to get some of their needs taken out by fighting and proving their dominance over the enemy and besides that they had gone to countries that still had omegas, unlike the US that had lost eighty-eight percent of their alpha population due them going to Europe for the War.

“In front of strangers, yes.” His tone turning to a dominating stern, as he warns, “But you keep giving me or others attitude like you’ve been, or break more rules you’ve consented too, and you’ll get your first taste of what my hand feels like on your bare bottom when we get back to your house tonight, omega. This is your one warning, understand?”

Sadie nods, “Yes, alpha. Are Sam and Bucky the same way? Or Tony? I mean do they not spank in public either?”

“I don’t know about Tony,” betas didn’t punish alpha mates, not when there was another alpha mate in the mating to do so, so when it’d just been him and Tony, he’d never given Tony any cause to punish in public instead of at home and tried not to give any cause at home either, since the few times he did get punished by Tony, mostly for putting himself in unnecessary danger during SHIELD missions, it was a major blow to his self-esteem, since he was supposed to be the example as the alpha, be the leader, and in those moments he wasn’t, and insecurities he worked hard to get over rushed back to the surface. “But Sam and Bucky would. Sam isn’t shy about the idea, and Buck’s hauled me enough times under his arm in alleyways in the thirties and forties.” He might have an aversion to being the spanker in public, but he was completely fine with being the one spanked. 

Hearing the door to the manor close, she looks away from Steve to see her sisters coming down the stone steps of the manor, “They’re coming.”

Steve looks over then, seeing the two and starting up the car, planning to meet them by the time they made it to the giant curved driveway, since he doubted the two girls wanted to walk what was probably a quarter of a mile to the car just so that they could then drive passed the front of the manor anyway, “So, we’re going for pizza?”

“It’s up to Beatrice.”

“Alright.”

*************

Sam grabs hold of Harley, when he plops down next to him on the sofa of the study, hugging the teen to him as knuckles dig into the mess of brown hair, before releasing him with a “You having fun?”

Grinning, “Yeah.”

“Good.”

“So, you think we could go to the movies?”

“Tomorrow, sure.”

“No right now.”

“It’s almost ten, Harls,” looking down at his cell, Steve had texted saying that him and Sadie were an hour out, having stopped to get clothes for Sadie at her house. 

“I’ll have two Avengers with me.”

“In training, kid,” and besides that the anti-power people sentiment going around with Wanda and Pietro being known enhanced didn’t make having the twins as ‘backup’ any safer.

“But --”

“Technically your supposed to be going to bed in the next hour and a half.”

Getting up with a sigh, “Fine,” and dramatically putting out there, “I guess I’ll find something fun for us to do here.”

“Oh yeah, real hard, every video game and movie imaginable at your fingertips, a bunch of other games, and your very own pool. When I was a kid --”

“You sound like Cap.”

Screwing up his face at the idea, he didn’t mind being put in the same category to his mate when it came to most things, but the grandpa things, the things he used to be and sometime still was annoyed with when his own parents do it, he didn’t care to be lumped together in. Waving the teen off when he started laughing, “Just go find something, kid.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE Comment. I love reading what you guys have to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I need something to push through writers block, ended up with this story. Hope you are enjoying. I will be continuing with this story and my other stories, don't worry. 
> 
> PLEASE Comment. I love reading what people think of the story.


End file.
